Once Upon a New Moon
by StupidLamb94
Summary: Jacob Black has been long forgotten by Bella and the Cullens. As his depression gets worse, only one thing can save him. Bella's cousion. Lillian Manson. This story is packed with romance, drama, and action. Will all end well for Jacob...?
1. a new begining

Jacob's POV

It had been months since I had seen or heard any news of Bella or those filthy Cullens... It didn't bother me that much. Bella had given up on me, so I had no choice but to do the same. Yeah it's been hard, but i'm tough. I'll surive.

I was laying on my too small bed when Billy wheeled himself into my room. "Jacob. You need to do something with yourself. You can't just sit here and mope. It's unhealthy. I miss seeing the spark in you eye. Hell, I miss seeing any emotion in your eyes... Maybe you can call Quill or Embry. I'm sure they miss you."

With a sigh I sat up. "Fine." I mumbled. "I'm going out. Maybe with Quill. I don't know. I don't know when I'll be back either..."

"Jacob. That's not what I ment. I just want you to feel better. You can only get better if you move on... She's not coming back..."

That hit a nerve. I sprang from my bed, pushing past my dad, and ran outside. Not even three steps out the door and I exploded. The monster inside me took over and I was running. My giant paws dug into the damp earth with all the force I had in me. I was sprinting through the woods. Trees were passing me in a blur. The only thing in my mind was the sound of the wind whipping past my ears. I had no choice but to run. Run intil I couldn't run maymore...

Lilly's POV

As I stepped off the plane I was greeted by a light mist that dampend my hair. I fumbled around nervously with my luggage, wishing someone would stop and offer to help. As i began to take my first step, a handle from my duffle bag wrapped around my foor and sent me foward. I braced myself for concrete impact, but instead I hit a wall of flesh. I looked up to see uncle Charlie.

"Hey Kiddo. Long time no see." Charlie hugged me and stood me upright.

"Hi Charlie." I smiled. Heat was filling my face. I looked down blushing. I swear my feet would be the death of me...

"I see your still as clumsy as always." Charlie ruffled my hair loveingly. I smiled a little and pulled away.

After some small talk and lunch at the airport, we headed to the police cruser and started off. Charlie said Bella and Edward were off on some summer vacation in Africa. I was jealous. This is the farthest i've ever been away form my Indina home. But time with uncle Charlie would be good. He needed someone since Bella had gradiuated.

About an hour later, we arrived at the house. Nothing had changed... I guess that was alright. It still had the same homey feel. Charlie had led me up to the old guest room, and my new room. With a thank you, he left me to unpack and get settled.

After my clothes were unpacked and put away, I grabbed my pj's and headed to the bathroom to shower. The warm water felt good aganist my cold skin. Once clean, i wrapped a fuzzy towel around myself and looked into the mirror. I raked my fingers through my long dark brown hair that fell to the middle of my back. My flawless skin was pale for a girl with country roots. My bright gold eyes had circles under them from loss of sleep. I sighed and brushed my teeth and pulled on my old pj's.

Once finished, I headed down the stairs to have dinner. Charlie made sandwitches. Yummy. I'd have to go shopping for him later. A cook book was a good idea too.

Sitting at the old little table, Charlie and I began catching up. He also filled me in on my new school which would start in a few weeks. My tone darkended at the thought of being the new kid. Charlie saw my sudden change, and pulled up a brighter topic. "I have a suprise for you."

"Oh? Uh... Ok. What is it?"

"Bella's old truck. It's all yours. Edward bought her some new fancy sports car, and said I could have the truck back. Now it's yours."

I smiled huge. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" He smiled and began eatting, embarassed by my reacton.

After dinner I went back up to my room. I sat at the window looking out at the black sky. Rain fell in buckets and trees whipped back and forth in the strong wind. For some reason, I felt compleatly at ease. Maybe life in Forks would be better then i thought. 


	2. meeting with a vampire

Jaocb's POV

I had been in my wolf form now for a few weeks. I loved life like this. Everyting felt so free. Sam or the other members hadn't bothered me at all since I had left. It suprised me. I'm sure I'd be hearing from Quil or Seth soon enough. And if I didn't, I'm sure Sam would force me home. School was startng soon anyway. Junior year. Whoopie...

Thinking about school only made me want to stay out longer. But I'd put Billy through a world of worry, so I figure it'd be best just to go home now. I started running back home. I would miss the easy going life of my wolf self. I would miss eating whenever. Sleeping whenever. As my thoughts drifted into another world, i soon approched my tiny red home. To my suprise, a pair of shorts were set along a tree branch. I would have to thank dad later.

I phased back, feeling weird on two legs, and pulled the shorts on. With a huff I began brushing out my matted hair. First things first, I needed to shower.  
As i stepped inside I found dad sitting in the living room watching a basketball game.

He looked over with a smile. "Welcome home son."

I noded back. "Hey dad" and began walking to the shower. I was almost to the bathroom door when I stopped and turned. "And uh... Thanks."

He nodded back. I'm sure he had taken my 'thank you' as seroiusly as I ment it. He nodded once, and I turned and entered the bathroom.

Once my shower was over, my stomach had began growling like a hungry animal. I hadn't had real food since I left. I wandered into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Nothing seemed good. With a sigh, I gave up on eating at the moment.

I could hear Billy's wheelchair as he entered the room. His eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. I turned to look at him.

"Can I get you anything dad?"

He sighed. "No. I'm sorry we don't have any food... I know your probably hungry."

I smiled. "I'm ok dad. Really. I'll go shopping tomorrow er something." He smiled as I left the room.

I made my way back to my room and jumped on my bed. The landing caused almost everything in my room to shake. Searching the room for damage I found an old CD I had been seearching for. I popped it into my stero and drifted off to sleep.

I must have been asleep for what seemed like hours when the smell woke me up. The sent of pure hard bleach filled my room. I jumped up and slamed the CD player off. All my sences were on high alert. I knew what was outside. And it wanted nothing but trouble. I hopped out my window, my whole frame was vibrating violently. Frantic, I looked around for the source of the sent. Nothing but blackness filled my yard and the woods surrounding it.

Just then a black shadow darted out in front of me. I don't rember changing into a wolf, but the next thing I knew, I was sprinting full speed toward the icy sent. Sam and the others soon followed. We were running for hours. No the sent fading more and more with each step, we knew we wern't catching this leach tonight.

Lilly's POV

School had been in session for about two weeks now, and suprisingly, I was fitting in well. I had made a few new friends, and the classes here seemed pretty simple. After all these years, I had finally found a place I belonged.

It was Monday, and school had just been let out. I shoved my books into my bookbag and headed out into the rain to find the truck. The icy wind made me shiver and the rain pelted my exposed face like a freezing shower.

I searched the giant parking lot for a few minutes until I spotted my truck and made my way over to it. As I opended my door and climbed in, the strangest feeling crept into my mind. I closed the door and looked over my shoulder. Nothing but trees and moss. I turned and started my truck. With a thunderous roar the engine started and I was on my way home.

The rain had drifted to a light mist and excitement washed over me. Maybe the sun will come up. With a smile I visioned sandy beaches and crystal clear oceans, untill my fanasty was shattered by an explosion from under the hood. I pulled over and sighed. Wonderful. This is just what I needed. I rolled my eyes and headed out to check the damage.

It took all my upper body strength to lift and prop open the hood. White smoke escaped over the edges. I examended the damage. Everything looked the same. All the wires were running together and steam hissed from what looked like a battery. I stood, staring at the metal jumble like a moron. I had no idea how to fix this and Charlie was at work. No one would be able to come and help. Just my luck.

Mumbling angirly to myself, I headed back and pulled my bookbag out. I closed up and locked the door. Twirling the keys I began walking home. The street was empty. The woods seemed dark and omnious today. Moss and dirt was wet and damp form the rain. The sent of fresh rain filled the air around me. I inhaled deeply and smiled. Just then, I heard a deep laugh from behind me. Startled, I turned to see who it was.

I was greeted by the face of an angel. Everything about him was perfect. I gakwed at him. His jet black hair fell to the back of his neck. It was spiky and tood up in some places. His skin was bone white. His chisled features looked as if they were carved from marble. The thing that stood out most was the eyes. Blood red eyes peirced mine. He smiled at me and I melted.

"Well hello there darling..." he smiled. I was lost in the sound of his voice. He didn't seem real.

"H-hi." I mumbled and blushed. He chuckled and I only blushed deeper.

"You look like you could use some help here." He came closer until he was mere inches away. He even smelled good. I smiled and inhaled. "Hello?"

I blinked and looked into his eyes. "Y-yeah. Please."

He smiled and leaned down to my level. He looked as if he were going ot kiss me. I closed my eyes.

Our romantic tension was broken by the sound of a car horn. I opended my eyes, and my angle was gone.


	3. new friends

Lilly's POV

As I turned, I could see Charlie's car pull to the side. He came over to me with a worried expression.

"There you are. Why are you walking home? What's wrong with the truck?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I-I have no idea. There's smoke under the hood, and I don't know anything about cars. I thought I could just walk home, and get you to come back here and fix it."

Charlie sighed. "Alright. Let me take a look..."

He messed with the car for about five minutes. I sat idle on the road side watching him work. Charlie had said there was no serious damage. This problem was fixable with ductape. I smiled at Charlie and thanked him for saving my legs the walk back home. I climbed back in my car and drove home. Charlie was on my tail the whole time. I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled in the driveway, and got inside. No more akward car ride.

Charlie and I had pizza again for dinner. We talked about little things as we ate; school, my truck, the weather. Nothing much. I'm surprised he didn't bring up my secret angel... I could have sworn Charlie had seen him... How could he not? He didn't bring it up at all though. I didn't talk about it either. He would have thought I was crazy. The last thing I need is to be thrown in a padded cell. I laughed at the thought.

After dinner I headed up to my room and shut the door. I changed into my favorite grey and sea foam green striped pants and threw on a grey tank top to match.  
I flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Who on earth was that boy? Was he even real? Or had my brain been so clogged with the Forks air that I really was going insane.  
I pictured his face in my mind. Snow white skin, jet black hair, and those blood red eyes... I shuddered into sleep shortly after.

Jacob's POV

I hadn't seen that damn leech in about two weeks... The sent was all over La Push. Sam had everyone working double shifts. I was exhausted by the time I finally walked into the door. I had been running patrol for the past... What was it now, twenty one hours. My legs were weak as I pulled myself to my room. Billy watched as I walked.

"Jake. I just wanted to warn you, Charlie and his niece are coming over tomorrow... I want you to be nice. For me."

I sighed and mumbled half dead, "Yeah dad... Sure..." I was too dead on my feet to feel anything but numbness.

I stumbled into my room, and fell on my bed. I smiled and rolled on my side. I was out by the time I finished rolling.

THE NEXT DAY

My damn alarm clock woke me with the shrill scream of a buzzer. It was 12:02... I moaned as I pulled myself up. I threw on some shorts and a tee shirt as I made my way to the kitchen. I had been asleep for about six hours. It wasn't enough... I wanted to crawl under a rock and sleep forever. Billy rolled in as I plopped onto a chair.

"Jake. You need to start coming home sooner. Double shifts or not, Sam can't control your health. You're taking a break from vampire hunting."

My eyes darted to him. "Dad! There's a bloodthirsty demon out there! Like hell I"m gunna take it easy. I'll sleep when I know everyone's safe."

He sighed as the doorbell rang. I muttered unkind words under my breath. Dad looked at me before answering the door. "Be nice."

Be nice. Fine. I would try for his sake. But there were no promises.

I followed Dad to the door as Charlie was stepping in. He smiled. "Hi Jake. You look bigger... How on earth is that possible...? What are they feeding you La Push kids these days?" He chuckled as I smiled. "Oh. By the way, this is my niece, Lilly Manson."

I looked up and my jaw dropped. She was so pretty. Everything about her seemed so... pure and happy. She blushed as our eyes met. Her pupils were a deep gold,  
just like the Cullens, but-... She wasn't a vampire. Her gaze held mine like a magnet. She smiled. "Hi. You must be Jacob."

Her smile was infectious. I beamed with her and nodded like a moron. "Y-Yeah. Sup."

She giggled. It sounded like bells in the air. My heart gave a quick jump. I blushed and looked down awkwardly. "Um... Do you wanna go hang in my garage?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." She smiled again and I was under her spell. Billy and Charlie laughed.

As I walked her out, I could hear Charlie say, "Ah, young love..." I looked down, hoping Lilly didn't hear. I had no choice but to look over at her. She was paying attention to everything and anything around her. Like she had stepped onto a whole new planet. I watched her with deep intensity.

We reached the garage and I held the door open for her. *she smiled and walked in. I flipped the switch to reveal a very dirty workshop. Damnit! I should have cleaned!  
As Lilly looked around, I frantically, but secretly began cleaning. I was busy at work when she said, "Ya know, I don't really care if it's a mess in here. You don't have to clean it now." She laughed.

I froze and shoved an old pizza box in the trashcan. "Right. Cool." What was she? A ninja? I made no noise what so ever... Huh.

She chuckled again and sat in my Rabbit. "Cute car."

I blushed. "Thanks... I built it myself." That would impress her.

"Oh. Neat."

Neat... NEAT! That was it! God. This girl would be harder to impress then Bella... Bella. Oh! That reminded me of another tactic. I sat in the car beside her and smiled. "So. Wanna hear a scary story?" 


	4. puppy love?

Lilly's POV

"Uh... Sure." I smiled at Jake. It was hard not to. He was really cute.

"Alright," he began. "Do you believe in superstitions?"

I gave him a funny look. What kind of a question was that? "Maybe. What are we talking about here? Four leaf clovers or stepping on cracks?"

Jake laughed. "No. I mean like... Scarry old campfire stories."

"Uh... No. Not really. I'm nopt much of a believer."

His smile grew wider. "Lets see if I can convince you."

I shifted in my seat, getting conftorable before he got too far into his tale. "You see. My tribe, the Quliutes, are a great part of La Push history..."

Jacob launched into a story of old tribe leaders, treatys, vampires, and werewolves. I became so engrosed in his story, that by the time it was over, I realized I was less then five inches away from Jacob, staring intensly at him, and holding onto his every word. Jacob smiled and I backed up.

"Good story..." I mumbled, deep in thought.

"Glad you liked it." He smiled again. "But... What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... I just-..." Just what. Just let my imagineation run too far off. Was I seroiusly about to explane to Jacob, a boy I just met, the visitor I saw the other day on the road?  
Sould I explaine the perfect features, bone white skin, suductive sent, and blood red eyes? Would I give him my vampire theory he had just planted into my brain? No. Not in a million years.

"Ya know what. Nevermind. It's not that important." Not now anyway...

He sighed. "Alright..." He seemed dissappointed. Like he was waiting for some kind of answer.

Just then, Charlie was yelling my name. My time with Jacob was up, and my face crumpled in dissappointment. I wantd to stay with Jake all night and listen to his stories, sit in his car, and just be around him.

Jake sighed and lead me out of the garage. It was darker outside and i was having a hard time keeping my balance. Jacob grabbed my hand and helped me back th the house. His hand was so warm. I smiled and blushed like an idioit at the contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob smile in approvel. He was obviously proud of himself. I chuckled and let go of his hand. Billy and Charlie were eyeing us and we both flushed. Billy smiled. "You kids have a nice night?" Jacob nodded in embarassment and I laughed again.

We said our goodbyes and goodnights, and retreated to my truck. Charlie climbed in the driver side and I slid in beside him. As he started the car, Jacob ran up to my window. I forced the creeky glass pane down and smiled. "Forget something?" Wow. this was very akward with Charlie sitting beside me...

"No," Jake said with a smile. "You did." He handed me a small piece of crumpled paper. I opended it, and scribbled down in the middle of the paper was his cell phone number. I smiled huge and blushed again. My cheeks needed a break. At what point was too much embarassment?

"Thanks." I smiled. Jacob ran back inside and Charlie cleared his throat. I was very unconftorable and wished Charlie and I had taken different cars... Charlie obviously wasn't interested in the young love flirting game Jake and I had started. The look on his face made that clear. I rolled up the window, and we drove home. Staring out the window the whole way, I held the piece of paper tight.

As we pulled into the driveway, Charlie cleared his throat again and killed the engine. "So... Did you have fun tonight?"

Was Charlie really gunna play this card... I sighed. "Fun. Jake seems like a really nice guy." That was the understatement of the century.

There was an awkward pause. "Well good." Charlie said breaking the silence. We both headed inside and Charlie turned on the front light and locked the door.

I smiled and told charlie goodnight. I skipped to my room, and locked my door. Once changed into my old pj's, I lay down in my bed and set Jacob's number on the nightstand beside me. I programed his number into my cell right away, and plugged it in to charge. Setting my phone next the the slip of paper, I smiled and closed my eyes. For the brief moment I was still awake, I remembered my cell phone plan. Good thing I have unlimited texts... I thought, and drifted into a peaceful nights sleep.

Jacob's POV

It had been a few weeks since Lilly and I started texting each other. It was getting pretty rediculous actually. I felt like a little kid. I would stay up well into the late night texting her while Billy would yell at me to "turn my phone off and get the hell to bed." Crazy old man. But here's the thing; I couldn't stop texting her. Not even if I wanted to. And to top it off, our conversations weren't all that good. We were getting to know more about each other in the begining, but after awhile, we moved on to petty, underlining, messages with more meaning then either of us had intended. I honestly didn't mind. I was becoming addicted to the feeling that would shoot through my body when her name light up my screen. It was warmth, joy, excitement. I would smile like a moron before I even opened the message. I knew what this feeling was, and for some reason, I was denying it. Probably because it was begining to interfere with the pack. Today I needed to focus.

With that, I set my cell to vibrate and snapped it shut. Paul sighed in relife. "Thank God! Jacob FINALLY closed his phone. May we start the meeting now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up..."

Sam glared at us both. We were done playing after that. It was time for buisness. There was still a wild vampire in the Forks/La Push district. This vampire was... somehow smarter than the other bloodsuckers we'd come across. Either way, it was time to buckle down, and get to killin'.

Sam drew the pack to order. "Alright everyone. This vampire ordeal has gone on long enough. Three more hikers were reported missing. Everyone is going on guard. Get ready for more double shifts. Except you Seth. You need to focus on school. We'll call if anything gets too out of hand."

I glanced at Seth, only to see his face fall in dissappointment. Poor kid. He just wanted to run with the big dogs. Wow... That was a bad joke... Good thing I wasn't a wolf right now...

Sam contuined. "Our last sent was caught right outside of the La Push border. Right along the road leading into Forks. Paul, Leah, and I will take that trail. Jacob, you, Embry and Quil will flank out and scan the deeper parts of the forest, just in case we missed anything. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and we were off. On the job once more. Hopefully, this leach will be gone tonight. 


	5. bad weather

Lilly's POV

Jacob hadn't been texting me for a few days now... Was he mad at me? I don't think I said anything wrong... I flipped my cell open only to scan through our long list of previously sent messages. The last thing I said to him was "LOL. That's too cute. :)". We were talking about our favorite animals. We both liked wolves. I was expecting a text back. not a big letter or anything. Maybe a "Yeah" or a "Cool." Anything really. I just wanted his name to light up my cell phone.

I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My stomach made a loud growl as the smell of burnt bacon caught my attention. Charlie was talking too loudly to himself. Oh wait. He was on the phone. I glanced in the room to find Charlie making burnt pancakes and bacon, the phone was lodged between his shoulder and his ear. I grabbed a plate and glass of milk as Charlie contuined his conversation. I only caught the end.

"Of course Alice. Yeah. Mmhmm. Well yeah. That sounds great. I'm sure Lilly will be very excited. Yeah. I'll give her directions. Don't worry. Thanks Alice. Bye."

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. "Uh... What was that about?" I wasa a little worried.

"That was Alice Cullen. Edwards sister. You remember her from the wedding right?"

I pondered. Bella's wedding was amazing. I remembered a few very good looking hosts... Which one was Alice...? That day seemed so long ago.

Charlie intrupted me. "Alice Cullen. Short, black hair, very pale, gold eyes like you...?"

Oh yeah. The pixie like one. "Yeah. I remember now. Why did she call here? And why was my name involved?"

He laughed. "Relax. Alice just wants you to go to her house to visit. It'll be good for you. You need some girl time."

I sighed and ate my breakfast in silence. Wonderful. Girl time. But I didn't want girl time. I wanted to hang out with Jacob... I checked my phone just in case I missed anything.  
Nope. Nothing. I sighed again. Only this time it was a bit more dramatic.

Charlie took it the wrong way. "Hey now. Be nicxe. Alice is a very nice girl."

"Oh no. It's not that. I'm excited to see her and uh... catch up." I forced a smile.

He smiled. "Well good. I'll leave directions on the table. I know it's Saturday, but I have to work again. More missing hikers..."

We both looked down. The news was so sad... "Oh. And also, the roads are a little slippery. We got a pretty good ammount of snow last night. Be careful on the back roads."

I nodded, and with that, Charlie was off to work.

I was finished eating, and put my dishes and glass in the sink. I would wash them later. I grabbed the directions off the counter and made my way back up to my room. Would Alice even remember me? It's been so long. Almost two years... I studied the small piece of paper. Alice lived pretty far out there... I hoped my truck could handle the drive...

I decided to brush my teeth and straighten my hair first. I wanted to make a good um... second impression. After every strand of hair was straight, I made my way to my bedroom. I grabbed the first pair of pants I saw. Dark skinny jeans. Good pick. I smiled and slipped them on. Now the hard part. Picking a good shirt... I glanced in my closet. The first shirt I saw was a dark pink deep v-neck tee shirt. I put on a sparkley necklace to class the outfit up. I smiled at the mirror, grabbed my socks and went to put on my trusty Converse.

I put on my heavy grey pea coat and buttoned it up. I slid my gloves on and picked the keys off the counter. I was off into the cold. As soon as I opended the door, a large gust of icy wind hit my face. I shivered and locked the door. The ground was covered in a large sheet of snow. The sky was grey, threatning to start snowing again any minute. I sighed and got into my truck and started the defrosting process. As the cabin began to heat up, I set the directions beside me and pulled out my phone. Still no new messages. I was crushed. Maybe I should just call... No. If he wanted to talk to me he would have by now... Right?

Angirly, I shoved the phone back in my pocket and began the drive to the Cullens. The roads were worse than Charlie had said. I was inching my way around turns. This was rediculous. I wanted to get there as aoon as possible. The trucks heater wasn't working and s cold breeze was filling the air. I shivered and began to speed up. I was along the back roads now, and the slick roads only got worse.

There was a flash. Then a massave black creature darted along the road right in front of me. Four or five other creatures followed it. I was going to hit them! I slammed on the breaks and the truck only slid. I tried to gain control again but the tires hit a patch of ice and I was sliding off the road. I couldn't control the car any longer. I screamed as the truck slid off the road into the forest. A tree hit the body and the whole car fell over on it's side. It felt as if I was still sliding as the car hit another tree and came to an abrupt stop.

I was dizzy and disorentated. I glanced out the windshield, shattered by impact. Glass was everywhere. My ears were ringing and I looked around more. The truck landed on my side, and I was trapped. My body felt numb until I tried to move. A sharp pain was sent along my legs, back, and the side I landed on. I began to cry and scream out in pain. No one was around to help me. I was along an abandoned back road no one ever used. The sent of blood was in the air and I realized it was me. I had been bleeding very badly. Everything hurt, and I sucked in another breath to yell.

"H-HEEEEEEEELP!" The sound of my voice echoed throught the forest. Then nothing. I began to cry harder. My vision began to blur, and I was close to passing out. Probably from blood loss. Just then a dark figure approached me. I focused all my energy to see who it was. All I could make out were the bright red eyes, as I slipped into unconciousness.  



	6. alpha rules

**Hello everyone! Thanks a million for all the wonderful reviews! I plan on writing a lot to this story! Lets hope you keep on reading! (huh... that's a lot of exclamation points. I guess I'm just excited! lol) **

**Anywho, This part of the story is getting intense. Hope you all love it. :) **

**Thanks for reading, and SADLY, I don't own Twilight, or these characters. (It's about time I threw that in there.)**

**I plan on posting again soon. I won't leave you hanging like that again. lol.**

**Love and Twilight,**

**~Corrina**

Jacob's POV

I was in shock. I had seen everything. I saw Sam dart across the icy street, so close to his vampire prey. I saw the headlights swerve off the road. I heard the scream of an angel.  
Now, I'm looking at the face of the girl I-... I shook my head. Sam, Paul and Leah had chased the vampire away from the crash site. I was now alone with an unconscious Lilly in the middle of the afternoon. I had no idea what to do. My body was frozen in panic. I looked at Lilly once more and saw the blood caked into the dirt, along with the fragments of glass scattering around the front of the truck. Was she going to be ok? I couldn't see if she was breathing or not! She hadn't moved an inch. I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts, but before I had a chance to move, I inhaled another icy sent. My head snapped around to see the Cullens, standing as still as stone. They were all very hesitant.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Jacob Black. I understand your concern for this girl, and I need to know right now if it's alright for me to take her. I will not hurt her. I will help her and keep her safe."

There was a sudden calmness in the air. I wanted to push that feeling away, but it was impossible. I somehow was able to trust Dr. Fang. I nodded slightly. They all moved very quickly after that. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were all by Lilly's side in seconds. Carlisle was pulling Lilly out of the shattered mess while Edward stood guard. Jasper had his eyes on me the whole time. It was like they didn't trust me. I wasn't going to harm them. I wanted them to help. I was useless at the moment. All I could do was watch Lilly's body whip around in Carsile's arms like a beautiful broken rag doll. Oh God. It looked worse now that she was out. Was I going to lose the girl that I-

"Don't worry Jacob." Edward intrupted. "Carlisle will make her better. She'll be alright." Stupid bloodsucker.

"S-Stay the hell outta my thoughts!" I shot back mentally.

Edwards lips twitched slightly, and the smile was gone as soon as it came. Carlisle was running off. Jasper and Emmet were picking up her truck. Edward was glaring at me. I gave him a warning growl, and he sighed. "Jacob. Lillian will be at the hospital. Alice is calling Charlie as we speak. Go change, and you will be able to see her again soon."

After the truck was back on the road, the three vampires were out of sight. I sprinted home, yelling to the others, "THAT WAS LILLY'S TRUCK! SAM! YOU DID THAT!"

Sam's thoughts dialed into my brain as he growled, "Jacob. I was going after that vampire. It got away because YOU stayed with Lillian! You're one of the fastest members we have!  
You could have caught it!" Sam's anger choked me a little, and I was panting while I ran.

"I don't care! I really like Lilly and I want nothing more than for HER to be safe! Sam. We're supposed to stop these leaches from hurting people. And you did the exact OPPOSITE today! She was hurt because YOU weren't careful!"

All the others were listening now. I could feel Sam growl. "Jacob. Black." Shit. I was in for it now. I couldn't help it though. My anger got the best of me. "I FORBID you to see that girl anymore! It's only getting the way of our mission! You will NOT make contact with her, call her, or SEE her again! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

I came to a pause as the air was being crushed out of my lungs. There was an invisible force pulling my body down to the ground. I fought as hard as I could. It wasn't good enough,  
because I sank to the ground, bowing to Sam. He never used his alpha position to force us aganist our will. It was wrong, and he knew it. I wanted to yell and scream at him, but I couldn't find my voice. I was gasping for air and moments later, the weight lifted and I found my legs taking me back to Sam and the other pack members. They were all In a tight circle as I entered a small clearing.

All the wolves looked over at me, sadness and disappointment in their eyes. Not towards me, but to Sam. He was a dictator, and everyone saw that today. I sank onto my back haunches and lowered my nose to Sam. The black wolf glared at me, and a muffled sound arose from deep within his throat. A warning for anyone else who wanted to pull a stunt like that. I was shaking with anger. Sam made the noise again, only, it was louder, and again I sank to the ground. The only thing on my mind was the broken Lilly I'd seen earlier. The others flinched away from the thought I implanted into their minds. Sam showed no emotion. He ran off, and the silent meeting was over. I was still unable to move. I closed my eyes tight and mumbled in my head,

"I'm so sorry Lilly..."


	7. hard times

Lilly's POV

I had no idea what was going on. I was hardly conscious, and I could hear muffled sounds around me. Every part of me hurt. What the hell had happened. My mind was drawing a blank, and I had no idea at all as to what had just occurred. A few minutes later, sounds were becoming more clear. But also, so was the pain. I finally found the energy to make my eyelids flutter. There were loud scraping sounds, like people leaving their seats, and coming toward me. Finally, I opened my eyes.

Bright florescent lights blinded me for a moment, but as that cleared, I was able to make out my surroundings. I was in a small narrow hospital room. Iv's and other loud machines were close to my bedside. There was a small flat screen mounted to the wall, playing the local news. A few chairs were placed randomly through the crowded room. The smell of the room was bitterly clean. The sent made my stomach turn. As I looked around I saw at least seven pairs of anxious, worried eyes. The first one to speak sent a thrill through my body.

"Lilly? Baby, are you alright?" I knew that voice anywhere. Mom.

I moaned and tried to sit up. Her gentile hands pushed me back. "Don't try to sit up. You need your rest."

"M-mom! Dad!" I smiled, and the movement hurt. The bulky machine beside went off and Carlisle came to my side.

"Lillian. You need tp stay relaxed, and laying down, like your mother said." He ordered.

I couldn't help it. I was so excited to see my parents! It had been months since I had seen them. "M-mommy. Wh-what happened? Why a-am I here?"

My mother sighed. "There was a crash baby. The road was icy and you lost control of the car. Your car rolled and hit a tree." Tears threatened her eyes.

Just then my father was beside us, wrapping his arm around my mom. "Lilly. We were so worried about you. Once you're all better, we're taking you home. Ok?"

I paniced. "N-NO!" The machine started going off again and Carlisle sighed and walked out. "M-mom! I-I can't leave! I just c-can't! I have so much going o-on-..." A white blur under my nose caught my eye. I followed the tube down my body. For the first time, I was seeing the damage. There was an IV in my wrist, a giant lump where my left leg should be, and cuts and stitches, all over my body. I reached up to pull the tube providing me with oxygen, away from my face. My father was the one to stop me.

"Lilly. You'll be fine in no time. And... We'll talk about going home later. I know you need to rest."

"Y-Yeah..." I sighed and the pain that followed was unreal. A sharp stabbing pain came from inside my chest. Oh. Wonderful. Broken ribs. I was going to be in the hospital forever!

My mother yawned, and Charlie came over looking down. "Lil... This is all my fault. I-I should have waited to give you the directions, o-or maybe I should have given you different directions altogether. I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head. "It's n-not your f-fault. R-really."

He sighed and my mother yawned. "M-mom. Go get s-some sleep. I-i'm ok."

My mother nodded. "I've been awake ever since they brought you here three days ago. We've been sleeping in the hospital just to make sure we were here for you baby."

I sighed. "G-go get some f-food, and rest. I'm n-not going anywhere..."

With that said, Mom, Dad, and Charlie left the room. Now it was only... BELLA AND EDWARD! They were here! I hadn't seen Bella in so long! I smiled big at her, and she chuckled. Edward smiled slightly.

"Hi Lilly. It's been to long." Bells said in her soft voice. That got us talking and catching up for a while. She told me about life after the wedding. She sounded like she was doing good. I was glad. Bella deserved a good life. She was such a good person. That reminded me. I looked around.

"D-did Jacob B-Black call o-or text me at a-all?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I'm sorry Lillian."

"B-bit does he know wh-where I am? I-i'm sure he w-would come i-if he knew what was wrong..."

Edward looked down. "Lilly, some things have been going on, and-... I just don't think now is a good time..."

Not a good time? What had happened? Was Jacob ok? Why wasn't he calling or texting me? Did he break his thumbs. Is that it? I rolled my eyes and Carlisle came back in with a big shot. I shuddered and looked at him with huge eyes. God no...

Carlisle read my expression and sighed. "It'll help you sleep. And it'll take away the pain. It won't hurt at all." He stuck me in the arm, and I could feel the cool liquid flowing through my veins. My eyelids became very heavy in that instant. I still had so many questions. How long was I going to be stuck in here? Would my parents take me home? And most importantly, what was up with Jacob? These thoughts buzzed around my head as I slowly slipped under.

Jacob's POV

~2 Weeks Later~

I wanted nothing more than to see her. I had heard through the grapevine that Lilly was coming home today. I wanted to be there for her. To hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. I wanted to see her warm smile spread across her face as I looked into those golden eyes... I sighed at the thought. Sadness had taken over my body.

~1 Week Later~

Lilly was on my mind more than anything. I was spending most of my time looking through old text messages we had sent to each other. Depression was taking over, and I became useless to my pack. Sam had ordered me to stay home while the others hunted for the rampant vampire. His exact words were "Get your act together. You're doing nothing but letting us down. Get her out of your head. She. Means. Nothing." His words were a sharp stab in the chest when I replayed them in my head.

~2 Weeks Later~

I was beyond miserable. I would no longer talk to anyone. Most of my days were spent laying in my room. I had lost weight, dark circles seemed permanently attached under my eyes,  
I felt helpless, and worse than that, Lilly had stopped calling. It's like she'd given up on me...

I managed to muster up enough energy to go into the kitchen and stare at the food. I wasn't interested in eating. It just gave me something to do. Billy entered the room as soon as I did. He sighed loudly and I turned to stare at him with a blank expression. "Son. We need to talk. The way you mope around here is not healthy. Frankly, It's upsetting me. I know what Sam did was wrong, but there's nothing we can do about it now. You need to get better..."

Get better? How in the world could I ever be pulled out of this hole I was in?

"Maybe you should... Go enjoy the fresh air. Go take a walk."

I sighed and made my way outside, not wanting to start a fight with Billy. I would play along with his request. Besides, I felt a tiny bit better. I was being suffocated in that small house.  
Fresh air is just what I needed. The sky was a dull blue, and it was warmer than usual. I made my way down to First Beach in my shorts and tank top. No shoes today. They were too much of a hassle. The beach was pretty much empty. A van of kids had pulled up, but other than that, I was alone. I walked the sandy shores until I came along the bone white tree trunk. I sat in silence. It took everything I had not to let my mind wander. Thankfully the group of kids from the van were laughing loudly and setting up a camp fire. I looked over. They seemed to be kids from Forks. My eyes perked up. Maybe Lilly was with them! My heart was pounding as my eyes scanned the crows for a cast and crutches. "Oh please be here..." I whispered to myself.


	8. bad tempers

Jacob's POV

I searched for her, but found nothing... My heart sank. Coming to the beach was a painful waist of time. Thanks dad, for nothing. I sighed and made my way into the forest. I didn't want to stay here. Everything reminded me of her... A painful throb began to show in my chest. I wanted to see her so bad it hurt. I shook my head as my last glimpse of the ocean was present. I slowly pushed my way further into the darkness of the familiar woods, leaving the laughing kids to have a good time...

Lilly's POV

I was the last one to make my way out of the van. I was having a hard time getting my crutches from the back seat. Thankfully, Oliver was there to help me. Oliver is in my advanced English class. He pulled them out and set them leaning against the car. I smiled slightly and he held his hand out for me. I placed mu hand in his and he pulled me to my feet and handed me the crutches. I sighed. "Thank you..."

He smiled at me, the gesture was so warm and loving, I had no choice but to smile back. "Anything for you."

I rolled my eyes at him, laughter escaping my lips. "Alright. Lets go..."

We walked to the beach and sat on damp logs that surrounded the roaring fire. Oliver took a seat to my right, smiling and watching me the whole time. I liked Oliver. He was a good friend.  
He had light blond hair and deep blue eyes that would make any girl melt. He's big into basketball, and even enjoyed to read. He's polite, and funny, he's any girl's knight in shining armor. Any girl but me. It felt as if my heart was already taken. Or, more like kidnaped. It was being locked away. Not in a castle, but in a tiny red house. No, there weren't any witches looking over my heart, but there was a boy. The boy was someone I knew, and cared for deeply. However, he didn't want to see me anymore. He had stopped calling. He had stopped caring...

Oliver was waving his hand in front of my face. "Lilly? Hello? Anyone in there?"

I jumped and was brought right back into my dull reality. "Y-Yeah. Sorry..."

He eyed me carefully. "Are you feeling ok? Does your leg hurt? Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oliver. Stop. This is a bonfire. Not 20 questions. I'm ok... Really."

He sighed. "Ok. Let me know if you change your mind."

The rest of the evening was somewhat enjoyable. I was getting to know my friends a lot better now. I haven't seen them in such a long time. Charlie would be proud of me. I'm spending time out of the house. It's a start...

We all ate hotdogs and made s mores as the night drew on. We talked about our classes, part time jobs, and of course crushes. Oliver was interested in my answer. I just shook my head and moved on. Everyone respected my answer, except for Oliver who probed on.

"Oh come on. You have to like at least -one- guy in school..." He frowned.

I blushed. "I-... do like someone. He doesn't go to our school though..."

Oliver's face pinched up. "Oh." He said sourly. "Well does he like you?"

I sighed and looked down. "He used to..."

Thankfully, Oliver dropped the topic.

Around 11:30ish we packed up the van and headed back to Forks. The drive was short and Oliver had the privilege of dropping me off at home, because he lived a few miles down the road.  
He pulled into my driveway slowly and his car came to a stop. Oliver didn't move or say anything. The darkness was making me uncomfortable. Was I supposed to break the silence? Or was he? I just wanted to get inside before the rain starts up. Please say something. Anything...

Finally, Oliver sighed. "Today was fun. We should hang out more."

I blushed in the darkness. "Oh. Ok... Sounds-... great." Damn. That didn't sound interested at all. I didn't want to hurt Oliver. He was my friend...

With a sigh Oliver helped me out and I forced a smile, pretending to seem more open and friendly. "Thanks. I'll text you later." I added hair twirl. My plan seemed to work, because Oliver smiled big.

"Awesome! Thanks for coming tonight. I had fun. Lets hang next weekend too!" Before I had time to protest, he got into his car and drove away.

Wonderful... I lead him on too much. Now I had unwanted plans next weekend. I could always call them off. I'll say my leg's bothering me. Sure. That works...

Once inside I limped up to my room and sat on my bed. I was really tired tonight... All that fresh air wore me out. I yawned and fell back. My cell phone was on my nightstand. The screen was lighten up yellow. I had a new text. If it was Oliver I was gunna scream. I'd just talked to him. Besides, I said -I- would text -him-. I sighed and flipped it open. A little envelope popped up on the screen, and the name under it read "Jacob". I gasped and flung myself forward so I was sitting. I opened the message as fast as my phone would let me.

"Lil. We need 2 talk. Txt me. J."

My heart melted. Jake wanted to talk! I was over the moon! I felt as if I could fly! I quickly replies as fast as my thumbs type.

"Jake, it's Lil. What's up?"

I waited and waited. I was getting antsy once the 5 minute mark passed. Should I text again? Or was that being too desperate? I just wanted an answer.

10 minutes passed.

20 minutes...

25 minutes. I was close to tears. Why was he playing me like this? I was on the verge of tears. I threw my phone in a pile of clothes and rolled over on my bed. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.  
I haden t even changed out of my shoes...

Jacob's POV

I was on my bed clutching my phone so hard I'm surprised it didn't snap. Lilly had texted me back. I wanted nothing more than to hit reply, but I -couldn't- move. I choked up at the thought of it. Damnit Sam! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! I was so angry I was shaking. I threw my phone into the wall out of frustration, and the screen went black. The phone was reseting itself. I could care less about my phone. I needed to talk to Sam. Now.

I jumped out my window, to keep Billy out of the loop, and changed right there. As soon as my paws hit the ground, I was sprinting. I could hear nothing. But I knew where he was. I would drag him out of his house if I had to. About 5 minutes after nonstop sprinting, I reached Sam's house. I phased back in the forest, and walked up to his house. I could smell the rest of the pack in there.  
They were probably talking about me. I threw the door open and stormed right up to Sam. I shoved him against the wall. The others stood, like they were about to fight for him, but Sam put a hand up,  
and they sat back down.

I was going to give Sam a piece of my mind. "SAM! I'm so DONE with all of your rules! you CAN'T keep me from her any longer! Is that understood!"

Everyone was silent. Sam just smiled at me. Like I was some sort of funny child. "I don't take orders from you. -You- obey me."

There was a force pulling me away from him. I backed up and glared at him, shaking once again.

"Now," he began, "You will not even -think- about Lillian Ray Manson. That goes for -all- of you. Is. That. Understood?"

I growled and the force holding me back was gone in an instant. I slammed him back against the wall. Sam's expression seemed surprised. Like I had caught him off guard. Good.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER! I LOVE HRE! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! I CAN'T DESCRIBE THIS FEELING! EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE WITH HER! SAM YOU'RE KILLING ME BY DOING THIS!"

Once again, the room was silent. 


	9. heartbreak

**Thanks guys for all the AWESOME comments!**

**I have a lot more comin'! No worries, many more chapters to come! **

**It's spring break for this girl and i'm gunna write, well type, till my fingers fall off!**

**The next chapter has a lot of twists and turns in it, so be ready for a roller coaster of drama!**

**well that's my rant. i'll shut up so you can read.**

**peace out suckas! **

** ~Corrina~**

Jacob's POV

I could feel everyone's eyes on the back of my head as I held Sam against the wall. We were glaring at each other through empty, cold eyes. The moments ticked by as Sam studied the expression on my face. Sam's face seemed to soften a bit. I let him go and took a few steps away from him. Maybe he was going to give me a break...

And maybe not. There was a growl from deep within Sam's chest. He looked me straight in the eyes, and that's when it hit me. Hard. Sam was pushing his alpha rules on me harder than ever before. My knees buckled and the wind was forced out of my lungs. I fell to my hands and knees staring at Sam's feet as he control ed me. His voice was filled with acid.

"Jacob Black. Do I need to remind you of the last time you didn't listen to your elders?"

My whole body froze. I couldn't move. Why was he bringing this up! This topic was off limits! EVERYONE respected that rule! This was cruel and heartless!

"You remember," he contuined, "right Jacob? It was about 6 years ago. A stuborn little boy wanted to play outside -so badly-,"

I looked up at Sam with pain in my eyes. "S-STOP THIS!"

"but his mother wouldn't let him because it was too late."

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I covered my ears as tears filled my eyes, threatening to escape.

"Than the little boy decited to sneak out. His parents were so worried about him, when they saw he wasn't in his room."

"S-SAM-!"

"His parents took the car out to look for him, because it was cold and dark. They were so focused on finding the boy, they didn't see the semi coming at them-"

That was my breaking point. I began to cry and violent sobs shook my whole body. The other members of the pack were looking at the floor. Seth spoke up.

"Sam, that was evil. We -know- not to bring that u-"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! And look. Now he won't go against me again." Sam snapped back.

He was right. I would never try to go aganist him unless I wanted to relive my mothers death. Her smiling face popped up in my mind, making me cry harder.

"Now," Sam sighed, using a more gentile tone, "No one is to bring that girl up again. Jacob, I'm sorry for what I did, but you need to go break off whatever it is you two have."

I gathered myself together, wiping the tears away from my eyes and steadying my breath. I stood looking down at the floor. The mood of the room was almost tangible. Sorrow and darkness filled the air. Sam seemed to be radiating evil from his body. Everyone turned away from him. The meeting was over, and silently, we left the tiny house. No one spoke as the walked down the driveway. No one met eyes. And no one was sorry. We all phased mid run, scattering in the directions of our home. I walked slowly into the woods and made my way back home.

I was about a mile away when I changed back and put my shorts on. I was in no hurry to go anywhere. I studied the sky, it was a dark grey. It was going to rain today. Behind the clouds the sun was starting to rise. It seemed about 6ish. There were no birds singing, or animals scattering in the leaves. The world seemed as dead as I felt.

It took about half an hour for me to get home because of my sluggish pace. Right before I stepped into my yard a crack of thunder filled the sky. The rain began to fall in a light mist, but the force was picking up quickly. As I pushed back the trees to step into my yard, a bright red truck in the driveway caught my eye. No... Not now.

Lilly's POV

Because Jacob hadn't answered my texts, and he obviously wanted to talk to me, I took the liberty of driving down to see him. He would be surprised to see me I'm sure, but that's ok.  
If he wanted to talk so badly, it wouldn't matter what his reaction would be.

I struggled to get out of my truck. My cast was stuck between the seat, and the lever used to push the seat back. I knew driving with a cast was dangerous, but I got here in one piece. Finally I pulled my leg free and grabbed my crutches. It had just started raining, so I needed to hurry inside. I turned to walk inside when something caught my eye. Jacob? What was he doing out here in the cold rain? And with... No shirt or shoes! But especially no shirt! Man that kid looks fine... But i quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. This could be serious.

I cruched about halfway into the yard and he filled the space between us. The look on his face was tourture! It looks like he had just died!

"Jacob...? W-What's wrong? Are you ok?" I looked him over for any cuts or bruises. "Tell me what's wrong... Please."

Jacob stepped back and I froze in hurt shock. His face dropped to the ground as the rain began to pick up. My clothes were starting to drip, but right now, I didn't care.

"Jacob... Jake. Talk to me. What's been going on? Why haven't you called or answered my texts?"

His voice was hard and even. "Lilly. You need to go home."

Shock spread across my face. "W-What? Why? What did I do?"

"You're taking things too far. I don't love you. I don't even like you. I felt bad that you had no one when you first came here. But now you've made friends. I don't need to pretend to be something I'm not anymore. Your friend. So go home."

Thunder cracked at the most perfect time, it felt like we were in a movie, or better yet a horror film. Jacob had no more to say, and he made his way inside slamming the door behind him. He had left me in the freezing rain to break into a million pieces. I was stunned for a few moments, letting his words sink in. 'I don't even like you...' He had been playing me on this whole time.  
Why the hell was I so stupid! i knew someone like -him- would never love someone like -me.-

Tears filled my eyes as I made my way back to the truck. I got in and started the engine. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and cried. Once composed, I drove back to my house.  
I had to be extra careful because my vision was blurred by tears overflowing.

Once home and safe inside, I made my way up to my room, shut the door and locked it. I sat on the bed and took my phone off the nightstand, looking through old messages. My heart sank as I realized the dark truth. These were all lies. I deleted my entire inbox. I couldn't even look at my phone without remembering the pain, so I chucked it under the bed. I rolled over on my stomach and grabbed a pillow tight. Violent sobs built inside of me exploded in an instant. I had never been more hurt in my entire life. One phrase played over and over in my head, ripping my heart as it did.

'I don't even like you.'

I was imprisoned in the deep pain of heartbreak, falling deeper and deeper into depression as time moved on.


	10. new kid

**WOO! 2 chapters in one day!**

**I'm on fire baby! **

**lol I hope you like it! **

**(Sorry it's kinda short, it's pretty late right now.)**

**~Enjoy, Comment, Love.**

**CORRINAAAA!**

Lilly's POV

I haden't seen Jacob in a few weeks now. Everything reminded him of me though. I found myself crying at the sight of my phone when a message would pop up. It only brought back memories of the old days. Those days seemed like a whole new world.

My mind was wondering around thought of sadness as the first period bell rang. Thankfully I sat in the back of the roob near a window, so I could let my mind wonder when things became boring. This was good and bad. Good because I was able to drown out the monotone sound of a teacher who hates their job, and bad because if left to my own devices, i would surely go insane. Jacob would creep into my mind any chance he got. Staring out the window, watching the rain fall to the earth, reminded me of the day we had said our goodbyes... My eyes began to tear as the teacher, Mr. Ryans, thankfully, started class.

When I turned to focus my attention on the lession I had realized something very odd. Mr. Ryans was not standing alone in the front of the room. A tall boy was standing at the teachers desk,  
signing papers and talking quietly. Everyone's attention was sharply on the mysterious boy at the front of the room. Mr. Ryans stood up and cleared his throat.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Aiden Kings."

The boy turned at the sound of his name and I gasped when I saw his face. I wasn't the only one. It seemed every girl in the class was ready to pounce on him. We were gasping however, for two very different reasons. The other females in the class, because he was god-like, stunning, and all out gorgeous. And me, because I -knew- that face. It all came back to me very quickly...

_Twirling the keys I began walking home. The street was empty. The woods seemed dark and omnious today. Moss and dirt was wet and damp form the rain. The sent of fresh rain filled the air around me. I inhaled deeply and smiled. Just then, I heard a deep laugh from behind me. Startled, I turned to see who it was._

_I was greeted by the face of an angel. Everything about him was perfect. I gawked at him. His jet black hair fell to the back of his neck. It was spiky and stood up in some places. His skin was bone white. His chiseled features looked as if they were carved from marble. The thing that stood out most was the eyes. Blood red eyes pierced mine. He smiled at me and I melted..._

IT WAS HIM! It had to be! It was impossible to forget a face like that! Only... Aiden's eyes were not blood red. They were a robin egg blue. An astounding color on him. His black hair and pale skin only brought more attention to the electricity in his eyes. What on earth was wrong with this picture. I -knew- it was the same person... Maybe he had contacts...

Aiden was standing calmly as the girls whispered and giggled over him. Mr. Ryans must have felt sorry for him, because he sent Aiden to the back of the room away from all the girls in the class.  
All the girls, but me. Aiden say two desks across from me. Sadly there was no one inbetween us to hide me from his bright eyes. I didn't want to look over, because then he would feel self conscious, or embarrassed... I knew what it was like to be the new kid. I was there.

However, I wanted to figure this kid out. I knew for a fact, no doubt in my mind, it was the boy I'd seen that day in the woods. But, how would one go about confronting this situation...? 'Oh, hello.  
I know you're new here, but I just wanted to ask if you were ever randomly roaming the wood one day, and came across a girl, me, with a broken down truck. Oh, I forgot to mention your blood red eyes...'  
yeah no... That would have me in a padded cell in no time.

I sat with my face pushed together in frustration. I knew. But how would I let him know! I needed time to think this over... I needed to be cool.

I glanced over at Aiden, and his eyes were focused on mine. I jumped back in my chair, a little surprised, and looked away quickly. Like a moron, I pretended to catch a glimpse of something more interesting out the window, and played with my hair. I could hear the soft chuckle of Aiden. I blushed. Crap... Maybe he didn't see me... No. Of course he saw me! I was so stupid! So much for being cool...

That class has never been longer. I was filled with joy as the bell rang. I needed to get the hell away from him before I did something else stupid. I hurriedly grabbed my books and stood up. Aiden was in front of me in an instant. I jumped back again, startled.

Aiden smiled, apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..."

"N-no... It's fine." I blushed a deep red and evened out my heartbeats.

"Good. So, I couldn't help notice you staring at me..."

I KNEW IT! "Well when I looked over at you, you were already staring at me..."

Girls were starting to stop and listen into our conversation, obviously jealous.

Aiden laughed again. I was lost in the pleasure of his tone. "Right. I guess I was. Well, I was wondering-"

Oh god. He was gunna ask me on a date. No. I couldn't do this now! Not with how the way things are! And what about Jacob-

He intrupted my thoughts, "if you would mind keeping your eyes to yourself." He gathered his things and walked away from me.

Well... I didn't see that one coming. He hated me already! I didn't even do anything! -HE- looked at -ME-! What the hell! The girls listening in laughed as I passed them to exit the room. Great.  
I would soon be the laughing stock of the whole school by sixth period today. Rumors around here spread like wildfires...

As pissed as I was, I made my way to my second period class, avoiding eye contact with every student there.


	11. forced friendship

**WOOT! Another chapter! That's 3 in 2 days! I'm on a roll!**

**These last few chapters have mainly focused on Lilly, but don't threat! Jacob, and maybe even Aiden will have their time.**

**Well I hope you all love it!**

**(Comments are always enjoyed, and read!)**

**Corrina! :) **

Lilly's POV

The rest of my day sucked. I was right about my rumors. I could hear all the girls in the hallway talk about my little episode this morning. Awesome. As if I didn't have enough problems right now.  
Oh well. I needed to shake it off. I only had one period left. Gym.

I cringed at the thought of playing basketball. I hate sports. I'm just not good at them. At all. I would rather sit and watch, but the teachers didn't like that. The whole 'gym class as a junior' idea was pretty stupid if you asked me. But sadly, I didn't have a choice. I made my way into the changing room and went to my gym locker. As I slid off my skinny jeans, I could hear the girls beside me whispering.

"-heard that she asked him out -already- and he totally blew her off in front of the whole class!"

"Oh my god! That's so embarassing!"

They both joined in snickering at my expense. As irritated as I was I was going to let that one slide. I knew what really happened. Let others think what they want. It doesn't bother me...

I finished putting on my ugly gym uniform that consisted of a white tee-shirt with the Forks Spartans logo, and short blue cotton shorts. The shorts were a little too short on all the girls. The guys were lucky. They got basketball shorts. I felt uncomfortable wearing these...

Once dressed I made my way to the gym and sat on the floor in my usual spot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aiden, sitting across the gym, staring at me again. What the hell was his problem!  
He was the one who wanted to be left alone. Why did he confront me about staring if he was going to do the exact same thing! I sighed angrily and curled into a ball, pulling my knees into my chest. I was going to give him a piece of my mind later...

Our gym teacher, Coach Clap, blew his whistle to get our attention and to start class. We broke off into teams and ran to the courts assigned. I was, as luck would have it, playing against Aiden's team.  
I glanced over to see him, and he was stating at me with an evil look. I shook my head and inched to the far side of the court to stay out of everyone's way. Espcially Aiden's.

Gym class always seemed to be getting worse each day. The class period seemed to drag on forever. My team was losing, probably because of my lack of participation, but I could care less. About half way through the class the ball made it's way over to me and I picked it up and went to throw it to an open player, but before I could even move, I was being tackled by a group of boys who were running too fast. I was shoved to the ground with a loud thud. The two boys who tackled me stood quickly and helped me up. I realized one of the boys was Oliver. He was blushing a deep pink as he brushed himself off.

"S-Sorry Lil."

I sighed. "No, it's ok. I'm fine. Really..."

With that, the game went on. After class, Oliver stopped me.

"Lilly, I wanted to say I'm really sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

I shook my head. "No Oliver. It was an accident, and I'm ok. So there's really nothing to make up for..."

He pressed on. "Oh come on. Let me at least buy you lunch or something. It would make me feel a lot better. Please?"

I sighed in defeat. The look Oliver was giving me was so sweet, I couldn't say no. "Ok. You can buy me lunch tomorrow if it makes you feel better." I smiled a little.

"YES! Thank you so much!" He hugged me and ran off.

I blushed a little and pushed some hair behind my ear. I saw Aiden again. He was standing by the door, glaring at me in an angry fury. Something I've done must have upset him. Good. I smiled to myself and went to change.

Finally! The end of the day! I packed up all my books and headed out to my truck. No surprise it was raining, so I pulled the hood of my jacket up and walked out to my car. I always parked farther out so I wouldn't have to deal with all the chaos up front. I fumbled around with my keys and finally got the door open. I threw my book bag into the truck bed, and hopped in. Once settled in I blasted the heater. I sat there for a while and let the truck heat up. Right as I was about to pull out, Aiden, once again, caught my eye. He was sitting in his black jeep, a few spaces beside me. He had the same look plastered to his face. Anger, annoyance, but also something else. Something more burned under those bright blue eyes. But what...

Just then, a crack of thunder scared me back into reality. I drove home, wondering what was on his mind.

The next day, Oliver bought lunch for me. We sat together at a small round table away from everyone else. Oliver was, no doubt, taking this as if it were a date. I just sat and picked at my pizza.  
Again I saw Aiden, sitting a few tables in front of us. And again, anger and annoyance filled his face. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my 'date'. At the end of lunch Oliver helped me up and threw away my food for me. He was acting a little strange, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you ok Oliver...?"

Oliver looked up and blushed. "O-Oh yeah. Fine." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Good."

Oliver walked me to my next class, and as I went to enter the room, Oliver grabbed my hand. "Lilly, c-can I take you to the date on a movies?"

I blushed and looked at him funny. "-to the date on a movie...?" He wasn't making any sense.

"N-NO! I-I mean, can I take you to the -movies- on a -date-." He flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh... u-um..." Crap. "Oiver, I-..."

His face fell in disappointment.

"I would love to go..." This was going to kill me. I didn't like Oliver like that. But I couldn't say no to that face...

"GREAT!" He beamed. "I'll pick you up at 8 this Friday ok?"

I didn't even have time to answer him. He was gone in an instant. I guess I had a date this Friday... Wonderful.


	12. almost enough

**Hello again everyone!**

**I really love this chapter and I hope you feel the same!**

**Read, Review, Love!**

**~Corrina**

Jacob's POV

These days have been full of nothing but... well nothing. I wasn't depressed anymore. I was empty. I had run out of emotion to show. Sam seemed to like that idea. The pack was no longer feeling tense, and everyone was thankful for it. The vampire hunt on the other hand, was anything but under control. This leach was smarter than all the others. He was leaving false tracks to throw us off, and I swear his coven was growing. Our next pack meeting was about my idea.

"Alright." Sam thought as he circled the line of wolves staring ahead. He was beginning to remind me of Hitler... "The other night Jacob said he came across another new trail. A new sent. Did anyone else catch it too?"

There was a pause as the others thought over their answers.

"I did."

We all turned to see Seth taking a step forward. "I was about three miles off his flanks. I came across the sent at the border of La Push. I could smell two of them. But the sent crossed into Forks land and I had to stop..."

Sam nodded. "Alright. It seems the main vampire is adding to his little coven."

There was a slight hesitation from within the pack. This is wonderful. Just what we needed. Another vampire running around killing innocent people. This whole problem was getting too out of hand. We've been hunting this damn vampire for far too long. We needed a new plan if we wanted to catch him. Or now... -Them-.

Sam heard my thoughts. "Jacob is right. We need a new plan. One that will guarantee the death of these two problems." He sat back on his legs and looked out into the trees looking for an answer.  
A few moments later, Sam sighed. "We'll just have to stay up and hunt until their gone. We'll travel in three's. Everyone needs to be open and alert."

There was a grown from the pack.

"I know... I'm sorry." He walked around the pack again. "We'll start tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

And just like that everyone was scattering among the trees. I was left alone to my own thoughts. I sat in the bitter cold of night, absorbing everything around me. It came down to this: search and destroy.  
I personally didn't care too much for the endless long hours, but what else could I do? It's not like I was the alpha. If i was, I would have taken care of them long ago. If I was alpha, I would be free. If I was alpha,  
I could have Lilly all to myself. The thought made my chest ache. I missed her so much. I wanted to start into those beautiful golden eyes and watch her blush and hear her giggle. I wanted nothing more, than to be hers and hers alone. That way, no one could force me away from her. It was times like these, when I wish I was the alpha...

My thoughts were broken by a twig snapping near by. The wind blew in my direction and the once pure air was stained with the icy sent of vampires. I whirled around to see where the leaches were, but I took a small step back when I saw they were too close. Their sent burned my nose. There was a stare down between us. The main vampire stood in the front. Tall, black hair and piercing red eyes. They were darker than the vampires new doll. The other male standing behind him was shorter, and lanky. His light blonde hair stuck out in all directions. He didn't seem as hostile as the one in front, but his eyes shown different.  
His eyes were a bright red. He must be a newborn. I needed to attack, and do it now.

I used all my energy and jumped at the two demons. They darted around me and dashed into the woods. They made no attempt to even touch me! This was very wrong. I pushed my legs as fast as they would take me and followed them. I needed to tell the others.

"Sam! Paul, Seth, ANYONE! I found the vampires! Come quick!"

Only moments later Sam, Leah, and Quil appeared at my flanks. The others must have changed already. We all raced after the vampires. They were leading us in random directions. Trying to shake us, or confuse us. I noticed the trail they were on was heading west. They were going to Forks. Lilly's house was right along the border. I needed to keep her safe. I pushed myself harder, but because those leaches got a head start, I wasn't able to get close enough to take them down.

They were closing in on the border. As hard as I tried I just couldn't catch them. Then, they crossed into Forks territory. We all stopped along the forest right outside Lilly's house. I let out an ear piercing howl in frustration. The vampires were gone in seconds.

Lilly's POV

I made my way over to my window to look outside. Moments ago I heard the most agonizing sound. A wolf how that sounded very close to the house. The creature sounded very distressed. It was almost completely dark out; I had to strain my eyes in order to see the wolf outside my house. His rustic fur was the perfect camouflage to the dead trees. His eyes stood out, although very dark. They were the same shade as Jake's. I opened my window to get a more clear view. The icy cold wind whipped across my face and snaked into my room leaving goosebumps along my bare arms. I ignored the cold and stared in aw at the beautiful wolf, staring right back at me. His deep grey eyes hid so many secrets behind them. At that moment, I wished I knew them all.

Jacob's POV

She was staring at me from outside her window. The others had left me alone. I'm surprised Sam didn't force me back with them. But he didn't, and I enjoyed every second with my angel. She had opened her window to get a better look at me. When she looked into my eyes, held my gaze, I swore she new. I wanted her to know. I wanted to change back, walk into her yard, and sing some cheesy love song to her.  
But I couldn't. All I could do was enjoy my few brief moments with the girl I loved so much.

A few minutes after looking me over, she shivered violently and closed the window, only to disappear from me once again. I sat there a few seconds more, soaking in this feeling. The time spent here would never be enough to save me from this curse...


	13. their wrong

**ELLO LOVELY READERS!**

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't posted in what feels like FOREVER!**

**I've just been so busy. But, good news, I'M NOT ANYMORE!**

**I plan on posting again very soon. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to keep you satisfied until I do.**

**Read. Review. Love.**

**~Corrina **

Lilly's POV

It was a Tuesday when Oliver had asked me out. Today was Friday, the day of our date; yet Oliver hadn't been in school since Tuesday. I tried to contact him. He wouldn't answer. I was starting to get worried. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was so sick he was in the hospital... Oh no. I hope he's alright... But he had to be. I know Oliver too well. He would never miss a date with me. He never has before.

I was sitting at the kitchen table staring at my cereal. I was no longer in the mood to eat. I was too concerned about Oliver.

_I need to stop by his house after school today_. I thought to myself.

But who knows. Maybe he would be at school today. There was a stomach bug going around. That was probably it. It did only last a few days. I bet he'll be in class today. And if not, then it's back to my original plan of going to him. I glanced at the stove clock and saw it was time to go. I put my unfinished cereal in the sink, rinsed the blow, and went out to my truck. It was cold and wet, just like any other day. I started the truck and waited for it to get a little warmer before driving. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen. Oliver. I smiled and flipped it open. The message was pretty straight forward.

"Meet me the beach ASAP."

I was glad to hear he was well enough to be out. But I had missed enough school already.

"Can't. I need to get to school. I'll meet you after. k?"

With that, the car was warm enough, and I drove down to school. I was a little behind on time, but not behind enough to make me late. I parked farther out, because all the closer spots were filled. At least I had my umbrella. As I opened the door a cols gust of wind and rain hit me. I sighed and pulled my jacket closer to my body and opened the umbrella. As I walked into school something hit me. Not an object, but a feeling.  
Like something was wrong. I got to the door shook my umbrella off and folded it up. The halls were quiet. Too quiet. All the kids in the hall were mumbling and whispering. Like they were afraid to speak out. I even caught a few kids crying. I was confused and worried about what had happened. I passed the gym and saw Noah, one of the basket ball players sobbing. I didn't know him very well, Oliver had introduced us a while ago. I was debating weather or not to comfort him. Did I know him well enough to be of any help? Or should I leave him to his private mourning...?

As I stood there he looked up at me. His pale gray eyes seeled dead and bloodshot. His cheeks were flushed and tears were streaming down them. I had no choice but to walk over now. As I made my way closer he composed himself, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. It was painful to see anyone in so much heartach. Our eyes met, and my heart sank. His voice was hoars from crying and cracked once when he told me the news.

"Do you know?"

I looked at him funny and tilted my head. My voice was shaking. "K-Know what...?"

"Oliver died last night."

My heart sank. I couldn't comprehend what Noah had just told me. It didn't make sense to me.

"No." My voice was hardly a whisper. "I t-talked to him this m-morning..."

Noah shook his head. "H-He was found in the woods. He-..." Noah began to cry again.

"No." I said again, more power in my voice. "I can show you the m-message! We talked! LOOK!"

I flipped my cell out and showed him the message. He shook his head again.

"Lilly... the wind knocked over a phone tower last night. All lines were down. Y-You probably got the message last night after it fell, and it didn't come until t-today..."

I was in denial. I would not believe what he just said. It was not true. It -couldn't- be true. I know that message was from this morning. THIS MORNING! I was standing there, staring at nothing.  
Noah stood up and hugged me as the first bell rang. "I-I'm so sorry. H-He was really l-looking forward to your date... H-He really liked you..." Noah began to cry again, and went to class.

I was in shock. My brain wasn't working. Oliver was not gone. He couldn't be. No. No, no, no. I had to go to the beach. That's where he is. He's not gone. He's not. I ran out to my truck, not bothering with my umbrella. I was freezing. The rain on my skin made me shake. I jammed the key into the ignition, and spead out of the parking lot at a million miles an hour. My foot held the gas pedal down the whole way to the beach.

Jacob's POV

"This leach problem is getting out of hand!" Paul shouted.

We were all at Sam's again. Another meeting. I was laying on the too small couch while the others were spread around the table in the dining room, and by the kitchen counter. All the rooms were connected, so it was easy to hear Paul from the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table, his hand around a coffee mug.

"I know." Sam told him. He seemed extremely calm, given the circumstances. "We've all known that for a while now. I have more news. That clan has added three more members... That brings the total to five Maybe more. I counted on Wednesday..."

There was a growl form within the pack. I just shook my head and sat up.

"Lets get the Cullens involved. They can help us..."

All heads, including mine, snapped over to the counter where Seth was talking. "Come on guys. We need help. They are vampires after all. I bet they know how to hint them better then we do..."

Sam was pissed. "Seth, we can take care of this ourselves." He snapped. "We're stronger, faster, and better then the vampires in every way."

"Then WHY haven't we killed them yet!" Seth shouted and stood up.

Sam shot up and came at Seth. "Seth! This is -MY- pack! -I'LL- figure out a way to kill these bastards within the next WEEK!" His voice was so full of acid I cringed.

Seth sat down, and shut his trap. Good thing too, I didn't know how much more of Sam's dictatorship I could handle.

Sam turned and faced the rest of us. "Alright. Lets go. We're not changing back until their all -dead-."

There was a group moan and we all headed out the door. Everyone was sick of this. We were run down, verbally abused, and annoyed. But we had no choice. I had given up with Sam. We were all losers when it came to the game he played. We trudged into the forests and shifted. It was going to be a long week...


	14. the end

**SALUT EVERYONE! (that's 'hello' in French!)**

**Sorry it took me so long to write. I had some personal issues that needed to be worked out.**

**But everything is good now! :)**

**I do however have finals in about... 3 weeks. So i'll be pretty busy. But I'll try to keep writing!**

**I would like to thank all of you real fast. You are great loyal readers. Without you, I am a wordless poet. (deep. lol)**

**Read, Review, Love!**

**~Corrina**

Lilly's POV

The ride to the beach seemed longer then usual, even though I was speeding. Like everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing was turning out to be normal. Probably because it was far from a normal day. Oliver texting me this morning. Noah telling me he was dead as of last night... No. Everything was wrong. I just wanted things back to the way they were.

Finally I pulled up to the beach. I killed the engine and threw the car door open. I scanned the surrounding area for any sign of Oliver. Thankfully, the rain was letting up, not much, but good enough.  
I ran up the beach searching along the coast. Nothing. I searched the trees, desperate now. IT felt like time was running out. I need to see him. He's here I know he is... A panic was building up inside me as the minutes of being alone dragged on. I finally just let the emotion spill over.

"OLIVERRRRRRRR! WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

The rain was hardly a mist now. The sky stayed a dull gray, threatening to rain again. I stood frozen in pain. My heart was sinking. Maybe he really was gone... Could my Oliver really be dead? Just then, I heard a faint voice from deep within the shadows of the woods. I listened for it again, straining to hear what was being said. I couldn't however, make out any words. But it... Sounded familiar. Oliver.  
It was Oliver I was sure of it! I took off in a sprint toward the noise. I stumbled on the moist ground, but that wouldn't stop me from seeing Oliver. Nothing would.

After running about what seemed like hours, I arrived at the source of the noise. I was gasping for air, I had no idea where I was, or what was behind the thin line of treed that held the secret voices and the owner to them. All I could do now was hope. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver... I made my way through the trees and came into a small clearing. The opening was small, and seemed to be in the shape of a perfect circle. A meadow maybe? Tall green grass lay flat against the ground from the rain. I could see puddles forming around random areas. Then I saw him.

Or more like them. At first I saw Oliver. He was staring at me. I looked him over. He seemed different. The light made him look bone white. He seemed skinnier. I saved his face for last. That adorable friendly face I enjoyed so much... But it wasn't. I gasped. His features were sunken, dark circles seemed smudged under his eyes. His eyes. I cringed as i looked into his blood red eyes. This was not Oliver. This was not happening. I had no idea what was standing a few feet away from me.

The boy who looked like Oliver saw me, and his expression twisted into that of pure horror. He turned to the boy standing beside him. I knew that boy in an instant. I would know him anywhere. Aiden.  
But this was not the school boy Aiden. This was the Aiden I saw so many weeks ago. The one that appeared at my truck when it had broken down. This was a monster.

Oliver glared at Aiden.

"What is she doing here!" Oliver yelled. His voice was like velvet...

Aiden smiled. "We need to feed. I took your cell and this was the first name that popped up." He shrugged. "So, I called her up, and look. Delivery's here. Hunting has never been so easy."

While they fought, I stood there. I didn't know what to do. My brain wasn't working. My limps were frozen. What did they mean 'feed'? What were they?

Oliver went silent and they both turned to face me. Staring into their blood red eyes, I knew. I didn't want to know, but I did.

Vampires.

Everything after that happened very fast. Aiden was at my side before I could blink. Oliver, shocked by the movement also, flinched.

"You leave her ALONE." Olivers words were a snarl.

Aiden just laughed. "You'll forget her name once you smell her blood and the frenzy starts."

With those words said, Aiden leaned down and bit me. It was sick. At first I thought he was going to kiss me. But he went to my neck and broke the skin. I was numb, but there was a shrill scream in the distance. Me? I honestly didn't know. I looked at Oliver, and all hell broke lose. He was over to me faster than Aiden had been. I didn't know what was happening... I could hear snarls close to my ears. In one swift movement I was on the ground. I kept screaming as a stone cold hand clamped down on my face. My vision blurred. I was crying too hard to see anything. A few moments later the pain sharpened, then went away.  
Oliver and Aiden turned to face the woods. I closed my eyes.

I could hear muffled noises. Snarls, growls, howls... I was so close to death. I could feel it. Then, I really could feel it. I began to burn. Every inch of my body was on fire. It felt as if I was being thrown right into he sun. To my surprise, it kept getting hotter! I could hear the shrill screaming again. I couldn't move. My eyes stayed closed. At this point I welcomed death. The pain was too much to handle. I wanted to die. And I wanted to do it now. The fire never seemed to subside. I gave up. It was time. I smiled with whatever strength I had left. Soon after, I was gone.


	15. falling and waking up

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**YES! I finally have another chapter! Lol. I'm very proud to have this one up. It's pretty good if I do say so myself! :P**

**Thanks for being so patient with me! I needed good inspiration, but I found it! Just in time too. **

**So, without further adieu, MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Read. Comment. Love.**

**~Corri~**

Jacob's POV

I was on patrol with the others when I heard it. The scream. It was the worst sound I had ever heard in my life. It only got worse as the voice set in. I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. No. No no no. Lilly.

I pushed myself into a dead sprint as I followed the screaming. It stopped suddenly and for a moment I thought she was dead. But she could never be dead. Not my angel. She was my everything. I wanted nothing more than to have her safe in my arms. Where she belonged. I was going to save her.

The rest of the pack was on my flanks. We pushed through the trees to an open field that I knew too well. I was shocked to see the vampires huddled over Lilly's body, even though it was expected.  
They didn't even see us coming. Good. We all charged at once and that's when hell broke lose. The leaches jumped up, leaving a very pale and broken Lilly on the ground. Anger filled my body and I was attacking. The Leaches were fast. One of them, the one with black hair, got his arms around Seth. There was a sharp whimper, but it was cut off as another wolf, Sam, pulled it away. Seth seemed fine.

I was running around chasing the leaches as they darted around the field. I wanted to snap them in half. To feel their life fade away in my gripped jaw... I had the urge to kill. And it was going to be them. But no one could catch them. Must be newborns. Shit. They were toying with a bunch of puppies. Finally after a minute of tag they bolted off into the forest. Everyone was following in an instant. I was going to leave when she caught my eyes.

Lilly was still on the ground. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. She needed me and I was going to stay with her no matter what. I changed back into my human form and pulled my shorts on. Running to Lilly's side was like running five miles. She seemed so far away, and I was having trouble moving. When I finally reached her, I knelt beside her and heald her up in my arms.

"L-LILLY! LILLY WAKE UP!" I begged.

Nothing was happening. I glanced down at her to make sure her chest was rising and falling with life. She was breathing so fast. Her heart was hammering against my bear chest. She was going to die. Or worse, she was going to live. Forever.

At that moment a miracle happened. A twisted sort of miracle, but a miracle all the same. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were all standing at the forest edge. All I could do was look up at them with tears streaming down my face. My angel was drifting away.

"H-help..." My voice was hardly a whisper.

Everyone was at my side in a moment. Carlisle took Lilly from me as Edward helped lay her flat on the cold wet ground. He nodded towards Emmett and Jasper, who then disappeared. Carlisle stayed with Lilly, looking her over, checking her pulse, talking to Edward. Everything happened so fast I was getting dizzy. Edward glanced over at me.

"Jacob. Relax. Sit back, you look pale." He murmured .

Carlisle nodded. "Yes Jacob. I'll do all that I can to help Lilly..."

I flopped back and watched the vampire drain all the leftover blood from my now fallen angel...

Lilly's POV

Death seemed nicer than I thought. It was quiet; dark. Yet, somehow I didn't feel at peace. What was wrong? Then it hit me; I wasn't dead.

My body began working again. The firey pain that was once inside me was now focused in a small point in my... chest? I wasn't sure. I felt funny. Like a mass of nothing. But again, I felt the strange sensation of my body. I could feel everything more and more as time went on. My fingers, toes, arms and legs, chest... I was for sure alive. But how? There was no way I could have survived a vampire attack.

I was beginning to hear muffles, but I was too weak to figure out what was happening. I felt as if I should open my eyes to this strange new feeling, but I couldn't find my eyelids. I was still stuck in that mass state.

There was another voice, closer to my ear. "-illy? -'s Jake... -ome on. -ake up..."

Jacob was here! That is what pulled me through the darkness. Jacob's voice was the life-vest I needed to stay afloat and keep me alive. At that moment i could feel everything. My eyelids flew open and I was greeted by a flash of white light. The shock faded and I was expecting to see blurry shapes, but everything was as clear as it has ever been. I could see it all. Then I could smell it. I could smell the moist air, the strong sent of a wet dog, the cherry oak wood from, I was guessing furniture. There was a sigh. The voice rang in my head and I was determined to remember that voice forever. My eyes followed the sound. Then there was a gasp.

Jacob's POV

My angel was sent to hell. Nothing could bring her back. The body I was staring at looked back at me with the most perfect of features. Her pale skin matched the bed she was laying on. She smelled icy. I had to take a step back. She looked up at me and I stopped cold. The eyes looking back at me belonged to a demon. No longer an angel.

Lilly's big curious eyes were colored unlike anything I've ever seen. The inner part of her eyes, around the pupil, were a bright lively gold. The color I loved so much. The more you followed the eye out the more it turned to hate. The gold faded to a deeper copper then into a blood red around the edges. The eyes of not a monster, but no longer a human. My Lilly was forever lost in a whole new hell...


	16. imprint

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short... I just wanted to get a point across.**

**And don't worry. I have MUCH MUCH more in store for all of ya! ;P**

**Read. Review. Love**

**~Corri~**

Lilly's POV

Jacob was staring back at me. He looked... Scared. Why was he so afraid? I wasn't dead. He should be happy. This is the first I've seen of him in a long long time. I wanted him to say something.  
I missed the sweet sound of his voice. I missed that smile. Why was he keeping everything from me...?

I felt the need to get up and talk to him. When I sat up everyone was moving in an instant. Carlisle and Edward were holding me down while The rest of the Cullens moved Jacob to the edge of the room. What was going on? I looked around with big eyes searching for an answer. The room was silent.

Alice spoke up, although it sounded like she was right beside me. "Carlisle, she won't do anything."

Edward looked deep in my eyes. "Alice is right." he said, "She's scared. And confused. She won't attack anyone."

I was beyond confused now. Attack? I would never attack my friends. Never. Carlisle and Edward helped me up and I looked back over at Jacob, who was about to cry. I could smell the tears forming in his eyes. How was that possible...?

I stared at Jacob, while all the other pairs of eyes were looking back at me. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But the look on his face was enough to crush my heart.  
All I could do was stare. Helpless...

Edward's POV

Lillian was another hybrid. Like my Renesmee. This was not a good sign. How long could we keep her a secret from the Volturi? My family was in danger. And now, so was Lillian's...

Lilly's POV

That was it. I needed to talk to Jacob. Now. I inhaled, taking a big nervous breath, and said, "Jacob. I love you."

My voice sounded strange. Even to me. Like high pitched bells. I smiled at the bubbly sound and said it again. "Jacob Black I love you with all my heart."

Jacob only stared. My face fell. I wanted to tell him that from the first time I had met him. And now that it was out, I wished I would have never said it. He didn't feel the same way. That's why he left in the first place. I was stupid to hang on to that feeling for so long. I thought it would have been different with Jake. I guess I was wrong...

Jacob's POV

As soon as she said the words, "I love you." I froze. I was in shock. How could she look me in the eyes and tell me this after all I've done to her? I was a monster to her and she tells me she loves me.  
This couldn't be happening. She doesn't deserve to waste her love on me. She deserves someone who will always be there for her and care for her. Someone who can keep her safe. That's not me. And yet, the more I think of her in the arms of another guy, the more I hate it.

I loved her with all that I am. I needed to tell her. I tried to, but nothing came out. So instead, I closed the short distance between us and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her hard body into mine. She wasn't as hard as Edward or Alice, thank God. Our bodies moved together in perfect time. I could hear the others leaving, giving us our privacy. I was grateful, because I was so full of love, I didn't know how far this would end up going.

Lilly pulled back, gasping and stared at me. The smile that spread across her face hit home and in that instant I knew. I had my imprint.

"Lilly." As I said her name her smile widened. "Lillian Ray Manson, I love you more than life itself. I want you to know I will -never- leave you again. I promise."

She looked like she was about to cry. "I don't care if you're half vampire. You're my entire world."

Her face fell a little. "I-... I'm WHAT?"

Oh crap.

Lilly's POV

I was in shock. I was a VAMPIRE! NO! This kind of stuff didn't happen! It doesn't exist! Like Oliver! He as not a vampire. He was just... upset. Yeah. That's it...

Jacob shook my shoulder a little bit. "Lilly...?"

Just then the Cullens came back in. When did they leave? My head was swimming...

Carlisle spoke, "Jacob, lay her down."

Jacob lowered me to the bed until my head was resting on the pillow.

So I was a vampire...

Edward answered. "Yes you are. We all are. Except for Jacob. He's a werewolf." Jacob shot Edward a dark look.

None of this was making sense...

"I know it won't Lilly. But you need to stay calm. We're here to help you."

I looked at Edward with scared eyes. How was he answering my questions!

Edward sighed. "Lilly, a few vampires have... special powers. I can read your mind. Jasper can control your emotions, and Alice can see the future."

This was too much. I can't handle all of this now... I welcomed the darkness as it swallowed me from reality. My thoughts were safe. For now.


	17. new world

**HEY GUYS! Long time no write! Lol. I was on holiday! (the beach was soooo nice!) But i'm back now and ready to go! **

**I have MUCH MUCH** **more in store for you all!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

** Corrina! **

Jacob's POV:  
It had been about two weeks since all of this happened. The imprinting, the vampires, and getting back to normal. Whatever normal was. I hadn't told the pack about Lilly. I said nothing. It was plain out suicide. I was avoiding being a wolf for as long as I could. And it seemed to be working. I was safe. For now...

Then there was Lilly. Our relationship was nothing but perfect. I tried to feel some guilt. She was a vampire for God's sake! My mortal enemy! Yet I didn't care. She was the woman I was going to spend the rest of forever with. She was fitting in very well. I loved the fact she was only HALF vampire. She didn't need only blood to live. She needed about one pack of medical blood a week. That was it. The rest was people food. She can control her thirst, for the most part, and she doesn't have any strange powers. Hell she's even starting school again. Life was turning out for the better. Finally.

Lilly's POV:

Being a vampire was again, I wasn't expecting it to be normal either.

I was spending the month with the Cullens. I have no idea how Alice and Carlisle sweet talked Charlie into letting me stay, but they did. I was up in my room staring at myself in the mirror. I'm not sure I would ever get used to this. I looked different, yet the same. Paler yes, but pink still filled my cheeks. The contacts I word made my eyes stay gold, for the red was still new in my original eyes.

It was about 6:07am. I was getting ready for my first day back to school. I only had a about three weeks left. Carlisle wanted me to finish. He said it was good for me. And I was obviously safe enough to be around humans. The Cullens trusted me. It felt nice to be trusted with such great responsibilities.

I made my bed, for I still needed to sleep, and went to the closet. Alice had stocked every inch of the giant space with designer clothes. I didn't really care for fancy brands, but if it made Alice happy, I would play along. I pulled out a small pale pink skirt that was just long enough to be school appropriate. I eyed the hangers for a nice shirt. I pulled out a black tight fitting blouse. It was pretty plain, but it looked good with the soft pinks in the shirt. I looked to shoes with worry. Only heels and more heels lined the wall.I looked around and found my Converse shoved into a corner. With a smile I slid on the shoes and went to the bathroom.

Alice was already there. She eyed my outfit with a pleased expression until she looked at my shoes.

"Lillian. Please change out of those nasty sneakers."

I sighed. "Alice, I can't walk in any of the shoes you put in my closet..."

"So go get some ballet flats out of my closet." I made a face. "Oh fine. Where the ugly Converse..."

I gave her a soft smile as she pulled me off into the middle of the bathroom and curled my hair. I felt like an overgrown Barbie. As soon as my makeup was finished, Alice sent me out the door. I was filled with relief as I saw Jacob standing in his usual spot, right beside his Rabbit. I had always come out to meet him and we would spend the day together. But now I was off to school, and he insisted on driving me.

He eyed me with a longing expression. "You look perfect. Nothing in the world can compare to your beauty."

I smiled and blushed a deep pink. "Babe stop. It's just clothes..."

He laughed and heald the door open for me. I crawled into the passenger side and he walked around to the drivers side. He drove me to school and parked in an open spot near the back. Good thing it wasn't raining.

"Have a good day" he told me as he smiled. "I'll be right here after school. I love you." He leaned over and kissed me with so much passion I began to get carried away. Jacob chuckled and pulled away.

"S-sorry..." I blushed.

"No. It's fine. Now get going. You're gunna be late."

We smiled at each other and said our goodbyes. I hopped out of the car and walked with as much grace as I had in me to the school. It felt like everyone within a 100 mile radius was staring at me.


	18. powers

**YEAH! 2 chapters in 1 day! GET SOME!**

**Haha. Well I was just so inspired today! Hope you all enjoy!**

**~Read. Review. Love~**

** Corrina!**

Lilly's POV:

School was horrible! As soon as I walked in every conversation turned into me. It didn't help that I could hear a million times better now. I could pick out every single conversation. Most of them included 'where I had been, what happened, and why did I look so different'. I knew the story. I had family troubles and I needed to go home. But things are sorted out, and now I m back. Seemed believable enough.

Around third period I began to feel very uncomfortable. All the male conversations were revolving around my skirt and tight shirt... I tried to make myself seem invisible, but that was next to impossible. I sat in the back of the room, and all the heads were turned to my direction. I was pretending to take notes from my book, but the eyes were too much. I could feel their stares boring a hole into my body. Then the trouble started.

A group of about five males, all on the football team, traveled to my direction. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest. This wasn't going to end well...

One of the boys with bright orange hair sat beside me. "Hey Lilly. What's up babe?"

I looked in his direction with worried eyes. "N-nothing. I'm trying to study. Could you leave me alo-"

Another boy, short blonde hair, leaned onto my desk, getting too close. "Baby. Come on. We're cool. You can hang with us."

I tried to say something but the others were crowding. Everyone was talking at once. "'Where have ya been?' 'I never noticed how hot you were.' 'You wanna have lunch with us?' 'Screw lunch. Lets all meet up at the football field later!' 'YEAH! We can show you some moves...'"

I was close to my panic point. My palms were sweating, I felt a knot in my stomach, and it was getting harder to breathe. This was all too much to handle. I know what they really wanted from me. My body. I stood up and yelled at them, pushing my hands out as a type of stop sign. "STOP!"

At that moment there was a jolt of gravity from my hands. The five football players were flying across desks and tables, only to hit the wall. The entire class turned to stare. The room was silent. Oh no. I did have a gift. And everyone just saw it...

As the boys were pulling themselves up I grabbed my books and ran out of the room faster than I should have. I knew everyone in that room was going to wonder as to what had just happened. To be honest, I had no idea. I hid in the girls bathroom as the bell rang, and the classes started. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, but it was already ringing. Alice. Thank God.

I flipped the phone open. "H-Hello? Alice?" I breathed in panic.

"Lilly? I saw what just happened. I need you to stay calm. Edward is on his was to come get you. He might be there now. Sneak out and meet him in the parking lot."

"O-Okay. I'm sorry Alice. I-I don't know what happened! I don't know HOW I did it! I-It just HAPPENED!"

"I know Lilly. I know. Now calm down. Go meet Edward. He can help you."

"A-Alright..."

With that, I made my way out to the parking lot to see Edward's silver Volvo in the pick up spot. I ran over to his car and flung the door open. As soon as I was sitting Edward was driving home. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly it looked like it was going to break. I was afraid to talk. He looked so mad.

"I'm not mad." He mumbled at me.

"Wh-what?"

"I heard you. I'm not mad at you. I promise. I'm mad at myself. We should have guarded you longer than two weeks. It should have been two MONTHS! What was I thinking. Letting a NEW BORN go to a school full of humans!"

I winced away at his sharp words. "I wasn't thirsty. I can control that part... It's that... Whatever just happened. My power? It came out of no where..."

Edward was deep in thought the rest of the short way home.

When we arrived at the house and made our way inside, I found the rest of the Cullens standing in the living room.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Lillian, I want you to know it's ok. We'll figure out this power of yours and get in under control."

The others nodded in agreement. Esme spoke up next. "But dear, we all think it's safer if you stay away from school. We'll get you an education when you have a better hold on what you are."

This time I was the one nodding. "Sounds fair enough..." I sat on the couch staring at my hands as Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper left the room talking about me.

Edward's POV:

"First we need to figure the base of her powers. Then we need to see what draws it out, and if we can control it." Carlisle started.

I, at this point, was past baby steps. "We know the base of her powers. It's not mental. The power is based in her hands, and it cause surges of gravity. That's what Alice saw."

Jasper added, "Well yes Edward, but we need to know if this is a self defense type power, or if she can... force the gravity... on her own."

I smiled wickedly. "Lets find out."

I moved silently into the living room stalking my prey. Lillian was sitting on the couch deep in thought on her new power. And that dog Jacob. It was the perfect time to strike. Alice and Bella caught on to my plan, but it was too late. I was already halfway through the air when Lillian turned. We rolled off the couch and onto the floor. I needed to scare her. My eyes turned black as a deep growl escaped my lips. Lillian's eyes were the size of basketballs. She tried to push me off, but it was no use. I had her in a death grip. She would have to force me off.

The others, although opposed to my tactic, stood back and watched. Bella glared at me. "Don't hurt her."

All I could do was smile at my angel. Then It happened. Lillian's hands pressed against my chest and she closed her eyes. A bolt of gravity flung me off of her and threw me over to the stairs. I landed on my feet with no problems at all. Lillian sat up, partly shaking and looked in my direction.

"Do that again. But do it when you're not scared out of your mind." I laughed at my own cold joke.

Lilly's POV:

I looked at my hands in disbelief as to what just occurred. I could MOVE things. I nodded at Edward and put my hand out in front of me facing the door. I put all my thought and power into my hand. I was staring at the closed door with sharp eyes. I could feel the energy flowing through me, speeding to my hand. When there was enough energy, I moved my wrist, and the door flung open. All the energy was released from my hand and opened the door. The room was silent. Just like this morning in class.

In the next moment everyone was talking and laughing. I guess this was a good sign. This meant I could take control of it. Alice and Esme helped me to the couch, and again, I stared at my hands, feeling drained of all my energy. I became very tired, and wanted to go lay down. I tried to stand, and everything began to wobble.

I fell back on the chair exhausted. Carlisle was at my side in a moment checking my heart beats. He smiled at me. "Lilly you can sleep. It's obvious this is a lot to take in. And it drains energy fast. Get some rest, and I'll have Jacob come over after school."

I nodded already half asleep. "-ay..." With that. I was out in moments.


	19. trouble

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I feel bad. I've been pretty busy. ****But now I'm free and ready to write. **

**If you thought things were shaping up for Lillian, you thought wrong. There's much more to come.**

*****ALSO! Get ready for Part 2 of Once Upon A New Moon; Together Under The Breaking Dawn.*****

**Like I said, 'much more to come.'**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina!**

Jacob's POV:

When I arrived at the Cullens Lilly was fast asleep on the couch. Carlisle had told me all about her special powers. I was very interested in them, and I wanted to see her move something,  
but I was going to have to wait. She looked too cute to bother. I sat beside her and watched her. I loved everything about her the more I looked. The way her dark hair fell around her face. The slight shade of pink that always colored her cheeks. The slow pattern of her breathing, although I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She looked like an angel sleeping on a cloud. I sighed at the thought of seeing those beautiful gold eyes again.

Carlisle and the others were close behind. All except for Edward and Bella. They were probably out with their daughter. Oh well. I wasn't really in the mood to have Edward around anyway. He was too... invasive. I didn't like having him scan my thoughts. It got annoying. Fast.

Just then Carlisle and Jasper were at my side. We started talking about all that happened. They were filling me in on the mechanics of how her power worked, how to use it, and how to gain control of it so she would be useful in a fight. I didn't like the thought of my angel fighting. I was going to keep her safe no matter what would happen. No matter who was against me. I made her a promise. I will -not- break another one to her.

After about an hour of talking Lilly began to wake up. When her soft eyes opened my heart immediately began to speed up. She looked a little confused as to what was going on. I brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Lilly, babe, don't worry. You're ok."

She looked me in the eyes to make sure my words were true. "O-Okay." She mumbled with a yawn.

I sighed. "Do you need some more rest? I can take you up to a bed if you need to be more comftorable..." Carlisle shot me a dirty look.

"No." She said as she sat up. "I'm fine. I need to get up and move around. Maybe go on a walk..."

"I'll take you down to the beach if you wanna go for a walk. Just us..." I found myself blushing at the thought of us alone.

"Sure." I helped her up and got her to my Rabbit. It was too wet for the bike today.

As we arrived at the beach, I helped Lilly stretch and get her energy going. She was as alive as ever. And always more stunning. The sunlight light up her hair to illuminate the loose strands that fluttered about the breeze. The smile that spread across her face made my heart stop. Something this perfect should be criminal. Lilly saw that I was studying her, and, like always, she blushed a deep pink.

"What are you looking at..." She demanded in a stubborn voice.

I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You. You're perfect. Everything about you is amazing."

Lilly laughed and looked down, avoiding eye contact, "Whatever..."

"It's true. I know you don't see it, but it's there."

Lilly slowly raised her eyes to me and we looked at each other for a long moment. I wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt. But I was too absorbed in her eyes. They were sparkling like pure gold. It was beautiful. I slowly leaned down as I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to finally meet.

Lilly's POV:

And then we kissed. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck. I was getting carried away. But at my defense, how could I not? He was sounding like Romeo. I was melting at the words that fell from his lips. This moment was perfect. I never wanted this kiss to end. I could see that Jake felt the same way. But suddenly, we both pulled back, looking at the disturbance that caused us to stop. Our eyes followed into the woods where a jet black wolf was standing. His teeth were showing and deep snarls came from deep within it's chest. Oh no.


	20. fighting for love

**First off, I'M SO SORRY! I feel so bad for leaving all my readers hanging for so long!**

**But i just had my wisdom teeth out, and it's giving me a lot of free time to work on this story. Things are coming along nicely. The story is right on track. I am very proud to publish this chapter, because I was able to spread my message across in a clear way.**

**Thank you all for being so patient! Really, it means a lot! **

**I'll quit ranting so you can get to the good stuff!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina**

Jacob's POV:

Sam. Sam was standing about ten feet away from me and Lilly. I hurriedly pushed her behind my back. It wouldn't do much. He had already caught her sent. But at least I was between the two. I turned for a fraction of a second to see Lilly's face. Fear coated her eyes and her expression was a million times worse. When Sam let out another bloodthirsty growl, I could feel Lilly begin to shake behind me. This was bad. Very very bad.

We had no where to go. We were trapped. We were too far away from the car, and behind us were the cliffs. I have never felt more vulnerable in my entire life. Worse yet, I still had Lilly to protect. She knew enough about being a vampire to know this; wolves were her enemy. Still, she looked past that because of me. I was grateful for it, but not all wolves felt the same. Take for example the Alpha staring me down, ready to kill.

Sam began to emerge out of the forest. He was closing the space between us. Lilly let out a frantic noise. I curled my arm around to hold onto the small of her back, keeping her as close as possible. I was running out of choices. The air was thick and gray, you could smell a storm in the making. It was colder out by the water. The strong winds that began were not adding any help in my favor. Sam snarled and let out a bloodcurdling howl. Lilly and I both covered our ears. About a fraction of a second later, the winds were awaken by my brothers and sisters. Monstrous howls began springing out of the deep forests, as if all the pack members were wolves.

Just then, I saw them. Their were about fifteen wolves flanking Sam. All of which snarled and snapped at us. I looked frantically through the line of wolves. Leah was standing next to Sam, all to eager to start this fight. At the ends of the line were Seth, Quil, and Embry, who, thankfully, seemed less hostile towards us. They were here because Sam MADE them come.

The wind began to pick up more, and rain began to fall. Lilly shivered behind me and I did the best I could to keep her warm. She whispered into my ear, "J-Jacob. What do we do n-now?"

That was a good question. I looked around. Sam was signaling the other a plan, that bought me a little more time to think. I turned to the cliffs. The waters below us were black and threatening. The looked cold. Everything about the waters said 'death' yet, we were facing true death by standing here.

The wolves moved into formation. It was now or never. I turned my head to Lilly, keeping my eyes on Sam. "Do you trust me?"

She looked to the wolves and we began to back away. It took her a second to answer. "Yes. With all my heart."

"Good." I spun her around for a kiss. "I love you. Now hold your breath."

Before she had time to answer I pushed her over the edge and exploded into a wolf.

Lilly's POV:

With a gasp I fell, plummeting to the dark waters below. I could faintly hear the snarls and howls coming from the cliffs edge before I smashed into the water. I was in shock for a second. The electric freeze sent my whole body numb. For a second I forgot how to move. And I needed that second. The water whipped around me, pulling me every which way. I did my best to focus on the gray shine of the surface. With every second I struggled, the more I was being pushed towards the cliff walls. I was strong enough to make it to the surface, but I was only half vampire. I was gasping for air as waves kept crashing over me, sending me into the rock hard walls. Each smash against the surface made it harder and harder to keep my focus.

I was running out of air. Yet I somehow managed to swim in the direction of the shore. Lucky guess. As I swam to the shore, the water became angrier and angrier. It didn't want me to escape. I was being slammed against the walls over and over until I finally rolled onto shore, battered, broken, and out of breath. I lay on the gravel shore coughing all the water out of my system. The salt burnt my throat with every breath I took. My eyes were blurry and unfocused. I was shivering violently at the wind that never let up. It felt about negative ten degrees while soaking wet.

I was too far away to hear the wolves from where I was. Either that, or they had stopped. I doubted that though. They all seemed so mad. I shivered again, but this time, it had nothing to do with the cold. After about five minutes of regaining enough strength to stand, I pulled myself up on shaky legs. I was even more tired then before. But I needed to get help. My phone was in Jake's Rabbit. If I could get that, I could call the Cullens. Carlisle would know what to do.

I followed the shore back to the incline of the cliffs. Jake had taken me here about twice, and I knew enough to know I was headed in the right direction. I stumbled more and more with every step. Just before I was about to enter the forest, I could smell it. It hurt to breath in, but I could smell enough to know it was a wolf. I staggered and turned, waiting to see Jake standing there. But this didn't smell like Jake. Not musty and forest like, but cold and deadly. Like the water. Leah was crouched down, teeth blaring, ready to attack.

Jacob's POV:

After I heard the splash, they all attacked. Some didn't want to, but they did. I was ambushed. I fought my way through the wolves until I was in the forest. They were hot on my tail. I was one of the fastest wolves. Besides Leah that is. Yet, she wasn't behind me. I didn't hear any other orders to send her off or keep her back. Then it hit me. Shit. I was a wolf. I was under Sam's control. I needed to switch back right now. But it was too late. Sam heard my thoughts and in that very second, I stopped dead in my tracks. The other wolves formed a circle around me. Sam took his place in front of the others. With a snarl unlike anything I had ever heard. I was crushed into the ground. I couldn't move. I whimpered in pain, yet Sam showed no affection. All he did was circle me, looking down at me as he did.

_"How long has this been going on?"_ He demanded. I whimpered again at the power in his voice.

_"A-About two and a h-half weeks."_ I mumbled, broken.

_"And WHEN did you plan on telling us this! Is SHE the reason we haven't seen yoy for all this time!"_ His circle was closing in around me.

I nodded. _"I love her. I won't ever l-leave her."_ I felt stronger saying thw words out loud. But Sam was stronger than I was at the moment.

_"You. Do. NOT. LOVE HER! She is our ENEMY!"_ He snapped at my leg. I let out a howl as his teeth sank into my flesh. The others winced away at the sound, but heald their ground.

_"I. Love. Her."_ I felt strong again. I could feel my body. I could feel power. She gave me power. _"I LOVE HER! YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME ANYMORE! I know what I want in this life. And that's LILLY!"_ I stood up. Sam seemed startled. _"I'm going to do whatever I can to protect the one I love!"_ At that moment, I was free. No more voices were cramming my head, I was no longer tied to anyone. I was finally my own Alpha.

I didn't want to fight my brothers; but they started it. Well, more like Sam ORDERED it. They all attacked again at once. I was at the bottom of the dog pile. The only think keeping me alive and fighting was the thought of Lilly on the beach, right before Sam ruined our day. The way her smile light up my heart. The way her eyes brightened my day. She was perfect. She was alive. She was going to make it out alive, even if i didn't.

They had me pinned to the ground. I could feel my blood spilling around me. I could feel snapping in my bones. But not in my spirit. I had given up on fighting. I didn't want to hurt my friends. They all knew that. I could see in their eyes how much they hated this. All of them but Sam. And Leah; wherever she was. There was too much going on...

After about another few minutes of torture, the pack had left me to die. I lay on the ground in my blood. Everything around me blurred. I could hear the whisper of the wind in my fur. I could, faintly, smell the rain from the tops of the trees... Yet I was slipping. I imagined Lilly, and the first time we had ever kissed. The moment was perfect. It would keep me safe, as I drifted out of consciousness.


	21. survival

**Here's Lilly's side of the story first. Don't worry, Jake's side is coming soon. **

**I understand you can only take so many cliff-hangers. ;P**

**Posting soon!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina**

Lilly's POV:

Jacob had told me about Leah. She hated the vampires more then Sam did. If that was even possible. The look on her face was pure evil. I looked into her heartless eyes. I knew she was good at getting her way. And she wanted me dead.

I was at a disadvantage. I was alone, tired, cold, and hurt. I could feel the gray wolf smiling at me as she realized this too. She knew she was going to win this fight. No matter how much I tried. With a growl sent straight from Hell, Leah attacked. She pounced at me before I knew what she was even doing. She had me on the damp forest floor, tearing at my skin. I struggled as best as I could, but it would never be enough. She was much bigger and stronger than I was. I was losing faith. I wish Jacob would come looking for me. I needed him now, more than ever before.

Leah bit down on my neck and hurled me into a tree. I slid down the scratchy bark and lay motionless on the ground. Maybe if I played dead she would just go away. But the she-wolf was smarter than that. She ran her nose down my body, checking my sent. I knew now was my time to attack, but I had no energy to do so. Leah pushed against my rib cage with her nose and I let out a small yelp. Wrong idea. Leah and I were at it again. She had bitten me and crushed me against so many trees and rocks I could hardly see straight. As the minutes of fighting contuined, I could feel myself slipping away.

When I looked around, I could see we were back on the beach. I don't remember rolling onto the gravel, but sure enough, I could feel the cool waves ride up my back, soaking my already frozen shirt. Leah never let up. As soon as the blows would subside, a whole new wave of pain would come crashing in another angel. I decided to give up here. I was too far away to call for help. I had no idea where my Jacob was, or if he was coming at all. I used what little time I had left to dream about my Jacob.

I remember strolling down he beaches, hand in hand. I remember cuddling up in his Rabbit on the way home from school. I remembered the way his lips tastes, his laughter in my mouth when I would surprise attack him with kisses. These were the thoughts I wanted to die to. Not a massive gray wolf, snarling at me with my blood on it's muzzle...

Then it hit me. Blood. Carlisle once told me about the vampires and the werewolves. It wan't a long talk, but it was important. I was half vampire, so I had vampire venom. The werewolves can't handle vampire venom in their system. It shuts it down and kills them off slowly. I knew what I needed to do. But was I really ready to take someone else's life? Even if she was an enemy, she was still, somewhat, human. Then the thought came back. I was half vampire. Half. I wouldn't kill Leah. But I would buy myself more time than I had now.

As Leah went to sink her teeth into my neck again, I forced myself to sit up, and latched onto her neck. My teeth dug easily into her soft skin. I could taste the wolf in my mouth. The taste was unpleasant, but I was going to have to get over it. Leah yelped and tried to get me off, but I only heald on tighter. I needed this to work. Finally, she shook me off, but I had done my part. I was the winner. I could taste it. Leah scrambled away from me, howling in pain. I flopped back onto the beach, exhausted. Leah was still howling as she made her way into the woods.

I rolled over to face the water. The wolf blood was starting to take a toll on me. Then I remembered, it was a two way street. Vampires and werewolves were poisonous to each other. I could feel her blood sloshing around in my stomach. I wanted it out. The longer I heald it in, the more and more my body cramped and twinged in pain. I forced myself to throw up all the blood I had consumed. I was hunched along the shore as blood streaked down my face. The waves that were close enough to touch me swirled red around my knees. After forcing all of the venom out of my system, I fell back into the shallow water. Chills overthrew me, and I could hear high pitched noises over the crashing waves.


	22. reunited

**Ello all!**

**Wow. First let me say sorry. I have had writers block for the longest time. But I finally have another chapter.**

**Only a few more until **Together Under the Breaking Dawn** is started! EXCITEMENT! **

**Well, I'll let ya get to reading!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina.**

Jacob's POV:

I could hear noises around me. And I was warm. I was alive. But how?

I opened my eyes to a blinding room. Whit covered the walls and high ceiling. It was decorated very nicely, like a Home & Garden magazine. The smell of the room was icy, bleachy. I tried to focus more on my surroundings. When my vision finally cleared, I could see the Cullens standing around me. They were a little too far away though. Either they were giving me space, or giving me fresh air to breath. Either way I was grateful. Then I really looked around. All the furniture was pushed outta the way. A hospital setting was set up right under me. I was laying in a giant bed with guard rails and those weird plastic like sheets. A few machines were set up around me. One was an IV, dripping a strange, clear liquid into my veins, and the other was a heart reat monitor. I had to admit, the Doc. was good.

Carlisle was the first to make a move. "Hello Jacob. How are you feeling?"

To be honest, I felt pretty good. Nothing hurt. I was a little uncomfortable though... Then I saw why. I was broken into a million pieces! I threw the crinkly sheet back to uncover my body. I was covered in plaster! My arm, ankle, stomach, chest, EVERYTHING! I was stitched up too. I felt like a ragdoll, being heald together by thread and glue. Carlisle still watched me, waiting for an answer.

"Um... O-Okay."

Carlisle could scene the worry in my voice. "Don't worry Jacob. You're accelerated healing has already kicked in. You should be fine in about a week."

I nodded, and from somewhere upstairs I could hear a weak coughing. Or, more like gaging. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all disappeared in that second. I looked at Carlisle again. He sighed.

"Jake, that's Lillian up there. She consumed a high amount of wolf toxin. We're pumping her stomach for the rest she missed."

Then it hit me. Lilly. I had forgotten all about her! I tried to sit up, I needed to see her. Edward pushed me back down. "Jacob, she's fine. You need to lay down."

I looked at him, angrily. "I-I need to see her. I have to make sure she's ok. I -have- to."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance. "No Jacob." Carlisle answered. "Not in the condition she's in now."

"Condition?" I asked, my voice shooting up in worry.

"I just think it's better if you wait."

And wait I did. I waited for about three days. I was almost completely healed by now. Doc was impressed the rate I was going at. Yet, I still wasn't allowed to see Lilly. I could hear her at all times though. I could hear her weak coughing and low gaging, I almost got up and ran to her side when I heard the crying. But no. Edward heald me in place. This was the worst form of torture. I would rather face the wolves alone a million more times then have to listen to the love of my life cry, and not be able to see her.

FINALLY after three whole days of waiting, I was allowed to see her. Carlisle had taken the casts off, and put regular bandages in their place. I didn't want Lilly to worry about me now. When I entered the room, it looked just like the living room, well, the hospital set up. Lilly was laying on her medical bed, full of IV's. She was watching TV when I approached her, so she was pretty distracted. I snuck to the edge of her bed, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Lilly's POV:

Out of no where Jacob's lips were crushed into mine. Happiness flooded through me to see he was alright. I even caught myself crying a little. Jacob moved to my side and carefully, grabbed my hand, cautious not to disturb the IV's. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and chuckled softly. "Shh babe. It's ok. Don't cry."

I smiled wider and pulled him onto the bed with me. I kissed him again and again until we were both gasping for air. I was gasping a little harder, and Jacob was concerned.

"Are you ok? I-I didn't hurt you did I...?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No babe. I'm ok. Really. Just a little-... drained."

Jake sighed and heald me close. His warm body felt good against my cold skin. I'd forgotten what it was like to be heald by Jacob, even though it had only been a few days. I'd forgotten the way our bodies fit perfectly against each other, and the musky, forest sent of his skin. I would trade everything away to stay in this moment forever. I was safe in the arms of my love. No attacks. No pain. Just love, happiness, and safety.


	23. surprise

**HELLO!**

**New chapter alert! Woo!**

**I'd like to say that Once Upon A New Moon is drawing to a close. Please enjoy the last 2-3 chapters.**

**Don't cry! There will be more. :) Just you wait!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina.**

Lilly's POV:

It had been about two weeks since the attacks. Everyone was doing alright though. I felt fine, and Jacob was completely healed in about four days. Things started to shift back to normal. Whatever normal was.

It was a Tuesday morning. Jacob and I were cuddling on the couch at the Cullens house. Jake thought it was awkward because Esme and Bella were home. Everyone else was out hunting. They formed a system due to the attacks. They were being careful. Someone was always with us. At all times. It did get kinda annoying, but I felt very safe. And that's all that mattered.

Bella strolled through the living room and made her way to the kitchen. Jake and I watched her. She didn't notice. In my mind I was thinking about her and Jake's past. He had told me once about their relationship. I hated it. If Jake and Bella had gotten together, I wouldn't be here. I would have never entered this world. I would have never became so close to Jake. The thought killed me. It even brought tears to my eyes. Jacob heard my sniffles and looked down at me.

"Babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, a little worried.

I looked up into his gray eyes and mumbled, "You love me right?"

My question caught him off guard. His eyebrows raised in question. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. I love you so so much Lil."

I nodded. His answer seemed genuine enough. "I-I was just thinking about you and Bella... And what you almost h-had." More tears escaped my eyes.

Jacob took my face in his strong hands and made me look up at him. His eyes were soft. "-Almost.- Lilly I'll love you until forever stops. You're everything to me. Don't think anything silly like that. It's called the past for a reason."

He passionately kissed me and I cuddled closer in his arms. He heald me in place for the rest of the night.

Jacob's POV:

While Lilly slept in my arms, I kept hearing her words over and over in my head. She really had no idea how much I loved her. I'd imprinted. I wasn't going anywhere. I was hers forever. I wish she could understand that. It hurt to know she believe me. She really was my entire life. If she wasn't, I wouldn't have risked my life for her. I needed to show her how much she really meant to me. But how...?

There was a low whisper from behind me. "I know."

I jumped, startled. It was Edward. "Oh yeah? Hold on a sec..."

I moved Lilly so she was laying in a pile of covers. She smiled at my touch, and I hid a chuckle. Edward lead me out to the porch. We sat in white wooden chairs. Edward smiled a little. "I understand your pain Jacob. Bella was the same way. She didn't know how much I loved her. I hated seeing her second guess my love, but she did."

I leaned closer to him. "You said you had an idea? How can I show her I love her more than life itself?"

He smiled. "The same way I proved it to Bella. I know you're still young, but you're not getting any older. So why not do it now?"

Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking about plans. I was very excited. And scared. But this will prove my faith to her.

Lilly's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, Jake was gone. In his place was a bundle of covers. I looked around for him, but he was gone. I figured he was in the kitchen eating breakfast, but when I went to check, the room was empty. I searched the house top to bottom. No Jacob. I was beginning to worry. I found Alice in her room, browsing her giant closet.

"Alice?" I entered the closet and glanced at the arrangement of expensive fabrics and top designer names. "Have you seen Jake?"

She smiled a bubbly smile. That gave me hope. "No. I haven't. " There went my happiness...

"Well I woke up this morning and he was-"

She cut me off. "Lilly look at you! Let me dress you today. PLEEEEASE!"

So much for my question. "U-Um Alice... I have to find Jake..."

She chuckled. "I'll take you to him later. But first you're getting a make-over. Ugh! Look at your hair! we need a curling iron STAT!"

Alice knew where Jake was, yet all day she avoided telling me. I was her life-size Barbie for the day. I sat in front of her mirror while she curled my hair in loose rings, caked my face with name brand makeups, and tried nearly 1000 outfits on me. I was exhausted. I wanted to go take a nap. But first I wanted to find out where the hell Jake was hiding!

Finally, around 3:34, Alice was finished with me. She towed me to the mirror and stood back with a huge smile spread across her face. I was wearing a dark blue-gray dress with white frill underneath, and white short sleeves with a small puff. The midriff was a corset tied together with a yellow ribbon that matched my eyes. My hair fell in it's loose rings, and had a yellow bow near the top, to hold a few loose strands back. For shoes, I wore tan, high end hiking boots that went about five inches up my leg. Alice was very pleased.

"Can I please see Jacob now? Please Alice, I'm dying here..."

She smiled. "Yeah. Lets go."

We made our way to Alice s Porche and she sped down the winding roads. The weather was... nice today. The sun was shining, the sky was a pale blue, and not a cloud in sight. It even managed to climb to a scorching 72 degrees. The car ride was silent. Alice gave no clues as to where we were headed. Finally, she pulled up to the beach.

"Have fun Lil." With that, she sped back in the direction she had come from.


	24. happily ever after

**HELLO TO ALL!**

**I am proud to announce this is the last chapter of_ Once Upon a New Moon_.**

**(I'll give you a second to go get a tissue and cry for a second...)**

**Done crying? Good! Cause I have FANTASTIC NEWS! THERE'S MORE!**

**_Together Under the Breaking Dawn_ will be coming out soon!**

**Find out how Lil and Jake's relationship continues to grow! For better and worse. ;P**

**~Read. Review. Love~**

**Corrina.**

Lilly's POV:

I walked nervously down the beach searching for Jacob. This whole day was all out of sorts. I just wanted to find Jake and spend the rest of the day in his arms.

The sun shined brightly on the beach. The trees turned a brilliant assortment of greens, emeralds, and mints. I watches the trees and followed their trunks down to the gravel beach. The rocks were glowing nearly every color in imaginable. I stared, mesmerized, as the rocks seemed to... sparkle. Then I realized, it wasn't the rocks. I stopped and leaned forward to examine my legs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I faced the sun directly and held my arm up to my face. My skin shimmered ever so slightly. Like I was wearing some sort of body lotion with sparkles put in. I had never that before. My shimmer was no wear near as bad as Edward's or Bella's... I wouldn't be allowed in public ever! I chuckled. I could hear the gravel crunching in front of me. I looked up, and my heart melted.

Jacob was coming towards me. His face held a perfect smile. His grey eyes glistened with a spark of, pure happiness. He was dressed us just as much as I was. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt, tucked into classic black pants. He wore a black vest over the shirt, and of course, his black Converse. I chuckled. Jacob smiled bigger and blushed.

"Y-You look good Lil."

I smiled and closed the space between us. I reached on my tippy-toes to kiss him. "So do you babe."

We enjoyed our closeness for a while and finally, he set me free and took a step back. It was question time.

"Where have you been Jake? I was worried. No one would tell me anything. Is something up?"

His face was soft. His smile spread back across his face. "Perfect. Everything is perfect."

"So... Why are we dressed up?"

Jacob grabbed my hand and we started walking even more down the beach. Jacob was up to something. I began to get nervous. "You'll see."

After a few more minutes of walking, we came up to our log. It looked exactly the same. Same bone white roots snaking through the sand, same mossy edges, and the same lovely feel. But when I took a closer look, I saw a single red rose. I made my way over to the log, picked up the flower, and inhaled. The fresh sent was amazing. I sat, still sniffing the flower, and glanced at Jacob.

"Thank you babe. I love roses. And this one is beautiful."

Jacob blushed. "I-It made me think of you."

We both chuckled awkwardly at his bad pun. I sighed and eyed Jake over. His stance was nervous. He was avoiding eye contact, and his left hand was in his pocket at all times.I was a little worried now.

"Jake... Are you alright?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "I wanna tell you something." He came over to me, so he was standing directly in front of me.

"Ok. Talk away." I smiled, and Jake seemed to calm down a little.

"Ok." He exhaled again. "Lilly. When we first met, I really thought I was dreaming. You seemed too prefect to be real. And the more I got to know you, and spend time with you, the more I fell in love, even though, at fires, we were both so shy. But then we opened up to each other, and I only wanted you more and more. After... that period of separation, I realized something. You are my everything. I never want to lose you. When I'm with you, everything falls into place. I'm not sad, mad, upset-... I'm warm, like the sun. Yesterday, I saw something. You don't have a clue on how much I love you. I -imprinted- on you. I don't have a choice but to love you. And if I was given a choice, It would always be you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. And I want you, Lillian Ray Manson, to be mine forever."

I was frozen in place. It felt like I had been turned to stone. The rose rolled out of my hand, and landed softly on the log. I was staring at him, in shock. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. This wasn't happening...

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile, opening the box in my direction. Lifting the lid revealed a small ring. The band was silver and on the top was a medium sized diamond, that had the most breath taking sparkle to it.

It took me a second before I could find the words to speak. But I only needed one word. One simple little word.

"Yes."

Jacob's POV:

I was over the moon. I smiled so big it hurt. I stood up, taking the ring out, and slid it onto Lilly's finger. A perfect fit. I pulled the frozen Lilly onto her feet. She exploded with emotion when our lips first met. I could feel warm tears streaking down her cheeks. I pulled away and set her on the ground, still embraced in my arms.

"Don't cry babe. I love you."

She smiled the most perfect smile. "I know. A-And I love you more than words can describe. Thank you Jake."

I smiled back at her. "No. Thank you, Mrs. Black."

Lilly's POV:

Mrs. Black. It sounded perfect. Everything about those names seemed to fit together. This is just what I needed. Jacob always knew how to save me.

He leaned back down for a kiss. I kissed him back with so much passion I was getting dizzy. I wanted him now, more than ever. But that could wait. Right now, I wanted to enjoy my happily ever after.

~FIN~


	25. ATTENTION!

******ATTENTION******

**I finally posted the sequel to Once Upon a New Moon!**

**Please go check out ***Together Under the Breaking Dawn*** **

**As of THIS moment, (9/29/11), I have 2 chapters up!**

**To all of you who love Lilly and Jake, you're gunna love this. :)**

**3 3 3 **

**Here's the link! GO GO GO!**

**.net/s/7417239/1/Together_Under_the_Breaking_Dawn **

**Love, Corrina!**


End file.
